<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Texting Duet by Hanatsu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892525">The Texting Duet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsu/pseuds/Hanatsu'>Hanatsu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extremely Slow Burn, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Sakusa Kiyoomi/Miya Osamu, Slow Burn, Textfic, This Is STUPID, Wrong number, they're probably OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanatsu/pseuds/Hanatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(11:45) Apparently the wrong number ya gave me belongs to someone who appreciates my jokes<br/>(11:45) Soooo your plan FAILED and I won<br/>(11:46) Byeeee<br/>(11:50) <i>Please tell me ya haven't started texting a stranger</i><br/>(11:52) <i>Tell me yer not THAT stupid I'm beggin' ya or at least tell me I was adopted 'cause I don't wanna share your DNA</i><br/>(11:53) I did it and ya know what I'm definitely the happiest twin right now<br/>(11:54) <i>Tsumu</i><br/>(11:54) Samu<br/>(11:56) <i>I'm gonna tell mum</i></p><p>(This fanfiction is incredibly stupid)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Hinata Shouyou</b><br/>Miya Atsumu<br/><i>Miya Osamu</i></p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Hinata Shouyou</b><br/>Miya Atsumu<br/><i>Miya Osamu</i></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>First week</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>Monday AM</b>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:37) Samu, fever is killing me</p><p>(09:38) Samu please I'm beggin' ya bring me some food</p><p>(09:38) It's the only way to handle this atrocious sufferance</p><p>(09:39) To survive this merciless world</p><p>(09:45) Don't ignore me</p><p>(09:57) Don't ya dare</p><p>(09:58) Yo big brother is watchin' ya</p><p>(10: 02) Gigantic piece of shit, I know yer there </p><p>(10:05) Samu pls I'm dying </p><p>(10:06) Asshole</p><p>(10:06) Mammoth of stupidity</p><p>(10:17) Samu I fuckin' swear I'll reincarnate in an evil spirit and haunt ya for the rest of yer miserable existence</p><p>(10:20) I NEED ONIGIRI</p><p>(10:25) I wanna die</p><p>(11:47)<strong> Oh, uhm, hello!</strong></p><p>(11:49) <strong>I'm so sorry, but I think you texted the wrong number!</strong></p><p>(11:52) ???</p><p>(11:53) Samu, if this is a joke, it's not even remotely funny</p><p>(11:53) I'm the king of jokes, you're the king of trash. Yer disrespecting the traditional roles of our family</p><p>(11:54) I'll burn yer fuckin' restaurant</p><p>(11:57) <strong>Please, don't do that! It's not nice at all!</strong></p><p>(11:58) <strong>And yes, as I said, I'm not ''Samu''. Sorry!</strong></p><p>(12:00) I can't believe this </p><p>(12:00) He really is a cosmic piece of shit</p><p>(12:02) So, uh, sorry 'bout that. Yesterday I bought a new phone, and that asshole probably gave me the wrong number on purpose</p><p>(12:05) <strong>Don't worry, it's super okay! </strong></p><p>(12:05)<strong> I hope you get better soon, btw!</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(3:56) I took the medicine, and now fever's almost gone. I'm feelin' way better, but I got a headache</p><p>(4:02) <strong>Hi, wrong number again! I'm not Samu, but i'm very happy for you!</strong></p><p>(4:05) Yeah, I know, I just wanted to keep ya updated 'cause i'm actually pretty bored</p><p>(4:07) <strong>Oh, I understand! I'll do my best to cheer you up!</strong></p><p>(4:08) What an unpredicted enthusiasm</p><p>(4:12) <strong>But first, who's Samu?</strong></p><p>(4:14) Unfortunately, he's my brother. What a disgrace. The worst disaster in the history of the universe. </p><p>(4:17) <strong>But you were literally begging him to bring you some food...</strong></p><p>(4:18) <strong>Wait a moment, if he's your brother why did he give you the wrong number? </strong></p><p>(4:20) ‘Cause he sucks. But he's incredibly good at cooking, so I have to keep on forgivin' him </p><p>(4:20) I'm so merciful</p><p>(4:20) He doesn't deserve me</p><p>(4:21) No one deserves me, actually</p><p>(4:21) I'm way too good for him </p><p>(4:22) Way to good for the entire humanity</p><p>(4:25) <strong>You're a bit full of yourself, aren't you?</strong></p><p>(4:28) ... </p><p>(4:29) Fuck you, Stranger Who Keeps Replyin' </p><p>(4:33) <strong>You're the one who texted me again!!! </strong></p><p>(4: 35) Fuck you anyway</p><p> </p><p><br/>(7:07) <strong>Hi! How's the headache going?</strong> </p><p>(7:10) Who are ya</p><p>(7:13) <strong>... </strong></p><p>(7:14) <strong>The guy from before.</strong></p><p>(7:19) Ah yes the Creepy Stranger One</p><p>(7:20) So yer a boy</p><p>(7:21) <strong>Sorry if I repeat myself, but it was you who started and continued everything.</strong> </p><p>(7:21) <strong>And yes I’m a boy </strong></p><p>(7:21) I’m a boy too</p><p>(7:21) Headache is gettin' better, btw. And now I'm waitin' for my food</p><p>(7:28) <strong>I see, you're just like a cat!</strong></p><p>(7:30) Wait, what? What's wrong with ya</p><p>(7:31) <strong>Idk, you just reminded me of a big cat full of fur</strong></p><p>(7:32) <strong>You seem juuuust as lazy as a cat!</strong></p><p>(7:35) Wtf, I'm not lazy at all, I'm actually quite active!</p><p>(7:36) <strong>You give the lazy vibes tho!</strong></p><p>(7:37) I'm fuckin' tellin' ya, 'm not lazy. </p><p>(7:40) Food has arrived, goodbye forever.</p><p>(7:50) <strong>Bye, have a nice dinner! :D</strong></p><p>(8:15) Jeez, don't use emojis</p><p>(8:26) <strong>Why???</strong></p><p>(8:27) They're creepy</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(10:05) Ya there?</p><p>(10:13) <strong>Yes? </strong></p><p>(10:15) Hi</p><p>(10:17) <strong>Hi???</strong></p><p>(10:18) Why the question marks?</p><p>(10:21) <strong>Why are you texting me?</strong></p><p>(10:24) As I said, I'm extremely bored. I'm still at home due to the fever, and I can't leave my room. </p><p>(10:25) I'll stop if that's a problem. But I warn ya, that would be a great loss</p><p>(10:27) <strong>Thanks for your concern, I think I'll listen to your advice!</strong></p><p>(10:28) <strong>Btw, I don't mind. It's exciting, in a strange way, texting you. But I do use lots of emojis :P </strong></p><p>(10:30) ...</p><p>(10:31) Well, I guess I'll make an effort to bear with this annoying trait of yers.</p><p>(10:33) <strong>Thanks! So you are merciful, after all!</strong></p><p>(10:36) Haha, said so </p><p>(11: 45) Ya still there?</p><p>(12:49) Guess yer not</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tuesday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(6:48) <strong>Hi! Sorry if I disappeared, I was working!! How's the fever?</strong></p><p>(7:35) Working? How old are ya? </p><p>(7:37) Fever's fine, it went down completely, but I have to take another day off to make sure I'm healed</p><p>(8:00) <strong>Yaaay, I'm glad! </strong></p><p>(8:01) <strong>I'm 24. What about you?</strong></p><p>(8:12) 25. I'm sort of relieved that we're the same age. </p><p>(8:35) <strong>I'm happy about that too! I work in a bookstore, btw. Not everyday tho, it's just a part-time job because I go to university!</strong></p><p>(8:43) Cool, what're ya studying?</p><p>(8:45) <strong>Wait, that’s not how this works! I tell you something about me and you tell me something about you. I'm curious too! </strong></p><p>(8:46) <strong>So, what do you do in your life?</strong></p><p>(8:51) I breathe</p><p>(8:55) <strong>HAHAHAHAHA</strong></p><p>(9:00) Are ya really laughing?</p><p>(9:01) <strong>Yes, why?</strong></p><p>(9:02) ... </p><p>(9:03) Well, usually no one ever laughs at my jokes, I really don't know how to react</p><p>(9:04) I'm astounded</p><p>(9:04) I'm happy</p><p>(9:05) More than happy actually, it feels like joy is filling my heart like the rising tide</p><p>(9:11) <strong>What a poetic description, I'm impressed! But you haven't told me anything about yourself yet. </strong></p><p>(9:14) Well, that's a tough topic </p><p>(9:15) At this point I should lie to ya, but since you laughed at my joke, I'll be sincere for once</p><p>(9:16) I can't answer yer question</p><p>(9:30) <strong>Why? Are you a spy, or something?? </strong></p><p>(9:37) Nope, but I'm pretty much famous</p><p>(9:38) So, uhm, I have to preserve my true identity</p><p>(9:40) <strong>You're definitely a spy</strong></p><p>(9:50) Shut it 'm not</p><p>(9:51) <strong>That's exactly what any spy would say</strong></p><p>(9:52) <strong>Btw I'm curious now! And I think that it's not fair that I already told you something about me and you didn’t. </strong></p><p>(9:53) <strong>I mean, what </strong> <strong>if you're a maniac and you're stalking me? </strong></p><p>(9:56) Yer overreactin'</p><p>(9:57) And I thought you were enjoyin' this conversation, we're practically best buddies at this point</p><p>(10:05) <strong>...</strong></p><p>(10:06) <strong>We're not and you're cheating. Can I at least try to guess what your job is?</strong></p><p>(10: 18) Sure, go on</p><p>(10:20) <strong>Will you tell me the truth?</strong></p><p>(10: 21) Yeah</p><p>(10: 22) <strong>You're lying, aren't you?</strong></p><p>(10:30) Of course I'm lyin' </p><p>(10:32) But, since I feel a little bit guilty, I'll give ya a hint. I do a lot of physical activity. </p><p>(10:40)<strong> So you ARE a spy after all! 007!</strong></p><p>(10:50) 'M NOT</p><p>(10:54) <strong>Okay, fine! Could you be an athlete? Or maybe a policeman?</strong></p><p>(10: 58) Who knows</p><p>(11: 03) <strong>You're a storm of evil</strong></p><p>(11: 32) <strong>I'll never laugh to any of your jokes again</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>(8:08) Sorry, I fell asleep</p><p>(8:25) <strong>Don't worry! Are you feeling better?</strong></p><p>(8:32) I'm feelin' amazing. </p><p>(8:32) In fact, I am</p><p>(8:33) Amazing, I mean</p><p>(8:37) <strong>Yes, and you're really humble too!</strong></p><p>(8:40) Humble's my second name. Are ya workin' at the bookshop?</p><p>(9:17) <strong>Nope, I'm in class! </strong></p><p>(9:54) Right, you never said what yer studying</p><p>(9:59) <strong>And I won't, unless you tell me what your job is.</strong> </p><p>(10:05) As I already said, I can't </p><p>(10:19) <strong>Then tell me something else about you! I want an equal exchange, like the one in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood</strong></p><p>(10:20) <strong>''You can't gain something, without giving something in return''</strong></p><p>(10:26) Oh</p><p>(10:26) Are ya a nerd?</p><p>(10:35) <strong>... </strong></p><p>(10:35) <strong>What if I was. </strong></p><p>(10:41) Nothin', just wonderin'</p><p>(10:52) <strong>Why do I get the feeling that you have a lot of prejudices?</strong></p><p>(10:54) I don't! I swear, I was just curious</p><p>(10:55) I like Fullmetal Alchemist too, tbh</p><p>(11:00) <strong>You really do???</strong></p><p>(11.03) Nope, I was lyin'. Never seen it in my entire life. Does it count as a hint about myself?</p><p>(11:13) <strong>It doesn't!!!!!! And you lie a bit too much!</strong></p><p>(11:14) <strong>Go watch it, btw. It's a masterpiece</strong></p><p>(11:17) Fine</p><p>(11:20) Do ya like milk shakes?</p><p>(11:35) <strong>Love 'em. They're just giant vessels of frothy deliciousness. Oreo milk shake is my favorite one.</strong></p><p>(11:36)<strong> WAIT.</strong> </p><p>(11:36) <strong>Don't change the subject, I'm still waiting.</strong> </p><p>(11:43) You're an epic fuckstorm of stubbornness</p><p>(11:48) <strong>STILL WAITING</strong></p><p>(11:48) <strong>STILL</strong></p><p>(11:49) <strong>WAITING</strong></p><p>(11:49) <strong>WAI</strong></p><p>(11:49) <strong>TING</strong></p><p>(12:00) <strong>!!!!!!!</strong></p><p>(12:06) Okay FINE</p><p>(12:07) I was born in Hyogo</p><p>(12:08) NOW will you keep your mouth shut </p><p>(12:23) THANK YOU</p><p>(12:35) <strong>That's so cool! And I love kansai-ben! </strong></p><p>(12:40) Oh</p><p>(12:40) Okay</p><p>(12:41) Well </p><p>(12:41) Whatever</p><p>(12:42) Now's your turn. What are you studyin'</p><p>(12:50) <strong>Languages! I'm studying italian and portoguese. I mean, I can already speak Portoguese, but I'm studying it anyway.</strong></p><p>(12: 55) Cool, but how do ya know portoguese? One of your parents is from Brazil or Portugal or somethin' like that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(1:44) <strong>Sorry, I was eating lunch. Nope, they're both japanese. </strong> <strong>I just went to Brazil after high school! And I spent two years in Rio</strong></p><p>(1:45) <strong>It was amazing! Even tho the first few months were awkward</strong></p><p>(2:00) Why did ya come back?</p><p>(2:06) <strong>Idk, I just wanted too? </strong></p><p>(2:10) That's all?</p><p>(2:16)<strong> I mean, I was missing my family and friends. But I plan to leave again after university!</strong></p><p>(2:25) Cool</p><p> </p><p>(6:22) <strong>Hey! :D</strong></p><p>(6:34) I was thinking about ya</p><p>(6:35) <strong>Wait, what? Why???</strong></p><p>(6:43) I just thought of a joke. But nobody would be able to understand the brilliance behind it</p><p>(6:44) Except for ya</p><p>(6:50) <strong>I'm honored. And scared, at this point. </strong></p><p>(6:57) Ya should</p><p>(6:57) It's the end of the world. A giant holy box of cleverness, so get ready</p><p>(6:59) Here I go</p><p>(7:01) Why's Peter Pan always flying? </p><p>(7:02) <strong>I don't know, why?</strong></p><p>(7:03) He neverlands.</p><p>(7:10) <strong>AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA</strong></p><p>(7:10) <strong>That was amazing!!!</strong></p><p>(7:17) You mean it?</p><p>(7:24) <strong>Yes! I laughed out loud! Even my roommates are looking at me a bit worried! </strong></p><p>(7:25) <strong>You really are a genius! </strong></p><p>(7:32) Oh</p><p>(7:33) Well</p><p>(7:33) Uhm</p><p>(7:33) Whatever</p><p>(7:34) Are ya having dinner?</p><p>(8:19) <strong>Just finished now! Have you eaten?</strong></p><p>(8:23) Yes, my roommate brought me some onigiri. I ate them in bed. </p><p>(8:29) <strong>You're so spoiled. Just like a cat. You're a cat. Do you like cats?</strong></p><p>(8:32) Not particularly</p><p>(8:35) <strong>H o w?!</strong></p><p>(8:36) <strong>Cats are wonderful animals! They're soft and they purr and they can jump so high!</strong></p><p>(8:38) <strong>And they're reeeally smart too!</strong> </p><p>(8:50) I've got muscles as hard as iron, and I certainly do not purr. So nope, 'm definitely not a cat. </p><p>(8:51) But I take the smart part</p><p>(9:00) <strong>Hard as iron? I bet that I can make you purr in two seconds. </strong></p><p>(9:06) ... </p><p>(9:07) What</p><p>(9:07) Dude, are ya flirting with me?</p><p>(9:15) <strong>I'm sorry, you just served it on a silver platter. Did it bother you?</strong></p><p>(9:21) It didn't </p><p>(9:23) But I'm sure that the only one who'll make you purr would be me. I got the hands of a god</p><p>(9:30) <strong>I seriously doubt that, but I'm looking forward to it! </strong></p><p>(9:39) Shit</p><p>(9:40) Uh</p><p>(9:40) Shit</p><p>(9:41) Whatever</p><p>(9:52) <strong>So, what's your favorite animal?</strong></p><p>(9:55) If I had to choose one, it would be a fox</p><p>(9:56) <strong>I like foxes too! They seem so soft, but so fierce at the same time!</strong></p><p>(10:01) Ya got a weakness for soft things, don't ya? </p><p>(10:02) Btw, what about you? What's yer favorite animal?</p><p>(10:10) <strong>Uhm, I love birds! Especially crows! But I hate seagulls.</strong>  </p><p>(10:13) Why crows? They're creepy</p><p>(10:15) <strong>They're not! They’re powerful and elegant. They make me think of freedom!</strong></p><p>(10:16) It looks like ya could write an essay about them. What a cute and passionate boy!</p><p>(10:17) <strong>Thank you, I am. Cute and passionate, I mean.</strong> </p><p>(10:18) So who's the one full of himself now?</p><p>(10:20) <strong>Touché. </strong></p><p>(10:30) <strong>Are you still there?</strong></p><p>(11:38) <strong>Okay, goodnight</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(8:14) I fell asleep</p><p>(8:15) Again</p><p>(8:22) <strong>You're such a sleepyhead</strong></p><p>(8:24) I need to rest properly, otherwise I'd suck at work </p><p>(8:30) <strong>Are you a fireman? </strong></p><p>(8:39) Nope</p><p>(8:45) <strong>But you'll lie to me anyway, right? Even if I find out. </strong></p><p>(8:48) Yes. But this time I swear I'm really not a fireman</p><p>(8:51) <strong>Okay, I'll trust you. Btw, how are you feeling?</strong></p><p>(9:00) Wonderfully, I'm totally reborn. Now I'm having breakfast and then I'll go to work.</p><p>(9:15) <strong>Oh, so you work during the morning! This could be a potential hint!</strong></p><p>(9:20) Sorry to disappoint yer expectations, but nope. Sometimes I work even in the afternoon. </p><p>(9:22) <strong>Jeez, I'm so angry!!! I really want to find out!!!</strong></p><p>(9:22) <strong>So much!!!</strong></p><p>(9:23) <strong>SO MUUUUCHH!!</strong></p><p>(9:23) <strong>Please tell me. </strong></p><p>(9:29) Nope</p><p>(9:30)<strong> I'm begging you. </strong></p><p>(9:30) <strong>Please. </strong></p><p>(9:31) <strong>I mean, I can... uh, I don't know. What can I offer you? </strong></p><p>(9:31) <strong>Do you like books?</strong></p><p>(9:37) I usually don't read. </p><p>(9:38) And you're way too impatient, calm down</p><p>(9:45) <strong>Why?  </strong></p><p>(9:47) Idk, I just don't like it. I find it boring. I tried, but after ten pages all of my attention was gone</p><p>(9:50) <strong>H o w. Reading is like... BABAAAM!</strong> </p><p>(9:50) <strong>And then KAABOOOM</strong></p><p>(9:50) <strong>And then GUWAAAAAAAA</strong></p><p>(9:51) … Oh no, a bookworm</p><p>(9:51) Is yer phone exploding?</p><p>(9:53) <strong>Nope, but I am. </strong></p><p>(9:54)<strong> I mean, I perfectly understand that everybody has different preferences. </strong></p><p>(9:55) <strong>But maybe you just picked the wrong book! You should give reading a second chance!</strong></p><p>(9:58) I'll think about it, which is just a polite way to say never in my fuckin’ life again</p><p>(9:59) Sorry, but now I really have to go</p><p>(10:03)<strong> Bye, have a nice day! </strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>(9:01) What do bees do if they need a ride? </p><p>(9:10) <strong>I don't know, what do they do? </strong></p><p>(9:12) Wait at the buzz stop!</p><p>(9:15) <strong>I'm dying </strong></p><p>(9:16) <strong>This joke really was on another level</strong></p><p>(9:23) It was brilliant, wasn't it? </p><p>(9:25) I truly don't understand why people keep sayin' that I have no sense of humor at all</p><p>(9:26) I mean, it's clear at this point that I’m a genius</p><p>(9:32) <strong>I toootally agree!!!</strong></p><p>(9:34) I perceive sarcasm</p><p>(9:36) <strong>You should not! I really think that your jokes are hilarious, they make me happy!</strong></p><p>(9:45) ...</p><p>(9:45) You're too kind for this world, ya know that? </p><p>(9:49) <strong>Thank you for the compliment, now I'm very proud of myself. </strong></p><p>(10:04) I mean, maybe - probably - you're just a potential killer who's waiting for the right time to cut my throat</p><p>(10:05) But apart from that, I really do think that you're just nice</p><p>(10:08) And now we'll pretend that I never said those things</p><p>(10:11) <strong>Why??? I'm very happy about the nice part!</strong></p><p>(10:12) <strong>Definitely less happy about the murderous part. Why should I be a killer?</strong></p><p>(10:15) I'm just tryin' to be realistic</p><p>(10:17) <strong>You're just being dramatic! No wonder your brother gave you the wrong number!</strong></p><p>(10:22) Hey! Rude! I just said that you're nice, don't make me change my mind so easily. </p><p>(10:30) <strong>You just said that I'm a killer too!!!</strong></p><p>(10:40) Yeah</p><p>(10: 41) Well</p><p>(10:55) Whatever</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(11:00) Samu</p><p>(11:16) <em>Wtf how did ya find my number Tsumu</em></p><p>(11:17) SHUT IT</p><p>(11:18) Akaashi gave it to me</p><p>(11:18) Ya miserable rotten fish </p><p>(11:38) <em>Chill the fuck out</em></p><p>(11:38) <em>What do ya want</em></p><p>(11:40) To thank you</p><p>(11:42) <em>What</em></p><p>(11:43) Ya heard me</p><p>(11:45) Apparently the wrong number ya gave me belongs to someone who appreciates my jokes</p><p>(11:45) Soooo your plan FAILED and I won </p><p>(11:46) Byeeee</p><p>(11:50) <em>Please tell me ya haven't started texting a stranger</em></p><p>(11:52) <em>Tell me you're not THAT stupid I'm beggin' ya or at least tell me I was adopted 'cause I don't wanna share your DNA</em></p><p>(11:53) I did it and ya know what I'm definitely the happiest twin</p><p>(11:54) <em>Tsumu</em></p><p>(11:54) Samu</p><p>(11:56) <em>I'm gonna tell mum</em></p><p>(11:56) YA WON'T</p><p>(11:57) I haven't told him any personal information 'bout me, so chill the fuck out</p><p>(11:58) <em>Fine useless piece of shit</em></p><p>(11:58) <em>Good luck and goodbye</em></p><p>(11:59) I hate ya so much</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>(8:08) <strong>Good morning! Sorry if I didn't reply yesterday but I was studying english</strong></p><p>(8:09) <strong>I got an exam next week</strong></p><p>(8:45) Cool</p><p>(9:38) <strong>So, let's play a game!!!</strong></p><p>(9:40) What kind of game?</p><p>(9:50) <strong>Well, it's not properly a game. It's more of a Q&amp;A, actually.</strong></p><p>(9:53) Don't wanna</p><p>(9:58) <strong>Please! I'm at university and I'm extreeemely  bored.</strong> </p><p>(10:02) So, yer texting me just 'cause I'm a distraction?</p><p>(10:03) It’s better to be bored by yerself than to be bored with someone else</p><p>(10:06) <strong>So poetic, you really got talent! But I’m texting you mostly because of your magnificent intelligence and brilliant sense of humor</strong></p><p>(10:10) ... </p><p>(10:11) I hate ya so much</p><p>(10:11) Fine, let's play</p><p>(10:18) <strong>GREAT! </strong></p><p>(10:19) <strong>So, first question: what's your name?</strong></p><p>(10:23) That's not gonna happen'</p><p>(10:23) Next</p><p>(10:28) <strong>Okay, Mr. That's Not Gonna Happen'</strong></p><p>(10:29) <strong>What's your favorite colour?</strong></p><p>(10:32) I don't have one</p><p>(10:34) <strong>Everybody has a favorite colour!!! Mine's orange!!!</strong></p><p>(10:37) Yeah, I figured. It's just as chaotic as ya </p><p>(10:38) <strong>I'll take it as a compliment.</strong></p><p>(10:40) It's not. I think mine's gold, btw</p><p>(10:41) <strong>Jeez, you're so extra</strong></p><p>(10:45) Shut it. Next</p><p>(10:50) <strong>Uhm, what's your favorite season?</strong></p><p>(10:51) How old are ya again?</p><p>(10:51) <strong>24</strong></p><p>(10:54) Then why are ya askin' somethin' so stupid, ya look like a child</p><p>(10:55) <strong>Okay, let me try again. </strong></p><p>(10:59) <strong>Can truth take the form of illusion to influence human will?</strong></p><p>(11:02) My favorite season is spring</p><p>(11:08) <strong>I love spring too! :D Okay, last one</strong></p><p>(11:10) Thanks god</p><p>(11:12) <strong>Mean!</strong></p><p>(11:13) Kiddin', go on</p><p>(11:16) <strong>Does it bother you?</strong></p><p>(11:18) What?</p><p>(11:20) <strong>That I'm a boy. And that you're a boy too. </strong></p><p>(11:30) It doesn't bother me at all</p><p>(11:33) I admit that I can be an asshole sometime, but I'm not THAT kind of asshole</p><p>(11:35) I don't give a fucking shit 'bout yer gender</p><p>(11:36) and ‘m not homophobic </p><p>(11:57) <strong>Cool</strong> </p><p>(11:58) <strong>Super cool</strong> </p><p>(11:59) <strong>You know, I'm happy that your brother gave you the wrong number</strong></p><p>(12:17) <strong>Sorry, was it too cheesy???</strong></p><p>(12:44) <strong>Guess it was</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday PM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>(10:25) Shit</p><p>(10:28) I</p><p>(10:30) Uh</p><p>(10:31) Jesus Christ</p><p>(10:34) It wasn't too cheesy, I just forgot my phone at home, then I went to work and then I had dinner with some friends and now I’m back </p><p>(10:35) Thanks</p><p>(10:37) I mean, for the things ya said</p><p>(10:38) Shit</p><p>(10:39) Sorry</p><p>(11:02) <strong>Hey! There’s no need to be sorry at all!</strong> </p><p>(11:03) <strong>Are you panicking???</strong></p><p>(11:05) 'm not</p><p>(11:08) <strong>You definitely are</strong></p><p>(11:11) I'M NOT</p><p>(11:13) GOODFUCKINGNIGHT</p><p>(11:15) <strong>Good night! :D</strong></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>(08:15) Hey</p><p>(08:18) <strong>Hi Nice Boy Who Gets Embarrassed Easily</strong></p><p>(08:25) Ya know what fuck it goodbye</p><p>(08:33)<strong> Jeez you're so touchy, chill! </strong></p><p>(08:34) <strong>What are you gonna do today?</strong> </p><p>(08:36)  I'm gonna join a gang</p><p>(08:40) <strong>What kind of gang</strong></p><p>(08:42) A very bad one</p><p>(08:59) Fine, I'm goin' to annoy my brother</p><p>(09:00) Can't wait</p><p>(09:12) <strong>I'm happy for you, definitely less happy for your brother!</strong></p><p>(09:16) Ya shouldn't be sorry for him. He's the luckiest man alive, everybody envies him 'cause he has me</p><p>(09:24) <strong>You care a lot about him, don't you?</strong></p><p>(09:30) Shut up, Sherlock</p><p>(09:33) <strong>Is it my new nickname?? Sounds cool!</strong></p><p>(09:35) Not at all</p><p>(09:41) <strong>Uhm, since we can't reveal our names, I think we should find a way to address each other</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday PM </strong>
</p><p><br/>(8:18) Sorry, I left my phone at home </p><p>(8:23) Again</p><p>(8:45) <strong>Don't worry! Have you met with your brother?</strong></p><p>(8:50) Yep, and he gave me lots of onigiri </p><p>(8:52) <strong>Is he good at cooking?</strong></p><p>(8:53) He's a chef, and as much as it paints me, I have to admit that he's really good</p><p>(8:54) But don't ya dare say this to him</p><p>(8:59) <strong>Woooah, that sounds so cool! I love chefs and food</strong></p><p>(9:02) <strong>Okay, it will be our secret, I promise</strong></p><p>(9:05) Good boy</p><p>(9:05) What about you? </p><p>(9:10) <strong>I worked! Aaall day</strong></p><p>(9:11) Bookshop?</p><p>(9:14) <strong>Yes!!! Lots of people came!</strong></p><p>(9:20) <strong>So, about nicknames</strong></p><p>(9:21) You're so stubborn</p><p>(9:22) <strong>Yeah, I know that. So, why don't you tell me something about yourself?</strong></p><p>(9:23) <strong>I mean, a distinctive trait of yours. Something peculiar, or special, or strange! </strong></p><p>(9:23) <strong>It can be about your personality too!  I need something to base the name off</strong></p><p>(9:30) I'm good-looking</p><p>(9:31) Very good-looking</p><p>(9:32) The most handsome man in the universe</p><p>(9:33) Attractive, stunning, gorgeous, breathtaking</p><p>(9:33) Hotter than the fuckin' sun</p><p>(9:37) <strong>...</strong></p><p>(9:38) <strong>Anything else apart from that?</strong></p><p>(9:44) I'm good at sex</p><p>(9:45) Extremely good at sex. </p><p>(9:50) <strong>Then you’re gonna be Mr. Humble.</strong></p><p>(9:54) You suck at givin’ nicknames</p><p>(9:54) What about ya btw? </p><p>(9:56) <strong>Uhm, my hair is red! </strong></p><p>(9:57) <strong>More orangy than red, actually</strong></p><p>(10:03) For fuck's sake</p><p> </p><p>(10:04) SAMU</p><p>(10:04) Jesus Christ SAMU</p><p>(10:10) <em>We're NOT gonna have this conversation Tsumu, let me fuckin’ work</em></p><p>(10:11) He has red hair</p><p>(10:11) RED HAIR</p><p>(10:12) I won't survive</p><p>(10:38) <em>That's the first good news from you in such a long time</em></p><p>(10:39) I hate ya so much </p><p>(10:40) Gigantic piece of dead wood infested with termites</p><p>(10: 40) Samu he's a redhead</p><p>(11:00) <em>Put yerstupidself together, Tsumu</em></p><p>(11:01) <em>Ya don't even know him</em></p><p>(11:02) He has a soft spot for chefs</p><p>(11:03)<em> ...</em></p><p>(11:04) <em>Give me his number</em></p><p>(11:05) GET FUCKIN' LOST</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(11:10) <strong>You still there?</strong></p><p>(11:12) Yeah I just needed a moment to recover</p><p>(11:14) <strong>From what?</strong></p><p>(11:15) The red hair thing</p><p>(11:16) So, yer favorite colour is orange and yer hair is orange too</p><p>(11:18)<strong> Yep!</strong></p><p>(11:20) Okay</p><p>(11:21) So, from now on, you'll be little tangerine</p><p>(11:24)<strong> ...</strong></p><p>(11:25) <strong>I don't know if I like it or not</strong></p><p>(11:28) I don't give a shit tbh</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sunday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(07:10) <strong>Sorry, I fell asleep!</strong></p><p>(07:11) <strong>Are you a personal trainer?</strong></p><p>(07:12) LET ME SLEEP</p><p>(07:15) <strong>But I'm trying to guess your job!!!</strong> </p><p>(07:16) I'm not a personal trainer GOODBYE</p><p>(07:18) <strong>It's frustrating</strong></p><p>(07:19) <strong>You're frustrating</strong></p><p>(07:20) <strong>Now I'm going to watch some volleyball matches to cool down </strong></p><p>(07:22) Wait, what</p><p>(07:22) Do ya like volleyball?</p><p>(07:24) <strong>I love volleyball, and my favorite player is Bokuto Koutarou!</strong></p><p>(07:25) <strong>I have a huge crush on him, tbh</strong></p><p>(07:26) <strong>And I cheer for MSBY team</strong> </p><p>(07:26) Shit</p><p>(07:28) <strong>What?</strong></p><p>(07:59) <strong>Hey, you still there?</strong></p><p>(11:02) Sorry</p><p>(11:03) I fell asleep again</p><p>(11:40) <strong>You really are a sleepyhead, aren't you? </strong></p><p>(11:43) Kind of</p><p>(11:45) So, you like volleyball and your favorite team is MSBY</p><p>(11:52) <strong>Yep, I even played volleyball when I was younger!</strong></p><p>(11:54) <strong>And I absolutely love them! They're just so chaotic and unpredictable!</strong></p><p>(11:55) <strong>And Bokuto is just BABAM</strong></p><p>(11:56) <strong>And Sakusa too is incredible omg with his wirst’s strange thing!!!</strong></p><p>(11:57) <strong>They give me goosebumps</strong></p><p>(11:58) <strong>Do you enjoy volleyball too?</strong></p><p>(12:05) Uhm</p><p>(12:06) Well</p><p>(12:07) Yes</p><p>(12:08) Just a bit tho. Not too much. Definitely not too much.  </p><p>(12:12) <strong>Do you like Black Jackals too? </strong></p><p>(12:16) Maybe</p><p>(12:17) I hate Adlers for sure tho</p><p>(12:18) And trust me, Sakusa's not that great. Miya Atsumu is the best.</p><p>(12:19) If they win, it’s thanks to him. If they lose, it’s because all of them suck except for Miya. He’s the greatest player alive</p><p>(12:24) <strong>Shut it, Sakusa's amazing!</strong>  <strong>But I agree, Miya Atsumu is incredible!</strong></p><p>(12:26) <strong>Have you seen his serves? They're so powerful! And his tosses are so precise! And he's super strong! </strong></p><p>(12:31) I KNOW RIGHT??? He’s the best setter ever. And he’s handsome too</p><p>(12:33)<strong> I want to play against him!</strong></p><p>(12:34) Oh</p><p>(12:34) That's unexpected</p><p>(12:37)<strong> ???</strong></p><p>(12:39) Well</p><p>(12:40) I mean, usually people want things like autographs and selfies and hugs, so it's kind of a nice twist, I guess</p><p>(12:42) Btw, he would beat you in like two seconds </p><p>(12:45) <strong>Well I'm not gonna lie, even an autograph sounds amazing </strong></p><p>(12:45) <strong>And hey!!  I'm pretty short, but I can jump!</strong></p><p>(12:48) You're short?! So ya really are a little tangerine, after all! </p><p>(12:50) <strong>I hate you. </strong></p><p>(12:55) That's a big lie, ya crazy about me</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Sunday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(2:01) <strong>Sorry, I was having lunch!</strong></p><p>(2:02) <strong>Btw, I admit that I like you, but just because you love volleyball too! </strong></p><p>(2:05) And 'cause I'm smart and handsome and my jokes are the best thing ever</p><p>(2:13) <strong>You're so full of yourself</strong></p><p>(2:26) Yer not denyin' it</p><p>(2:32) <strong>And I won't, even if you're pissing me off! It's obvious that I like you, otherwise I wouldn't text you every single day</strong></p><p>(2:33) <strong>I do think that you're nice and I enjoy your jokes a lot!</strong></p><p>(2:45) Your sincerity is really somethin' else</p><p>(2:53) <strong>Are you blushing?</strong></p><p>(2:55) 'm not</p><p>(3:00) <strong>You totally are. </strong></p><p>(3:01)<strong> You act so cocky but, in truth, you're a softie</strong></p><p>(3:13) Wait I'm what</p><p>(3:16) <strong>See? You're totally embarrassed</strong></p><p>(3:17) YOU WISH</p><p>(3:18) I'M FUCKING NOT</p><p>(3:19) You know what fuck off</p><p>(3:20) Don't you dare text me ever again!!!</p><p>(3:20) GOOD BYE</p><p>(3:25) <strong>Okay</strong></p><p><br/>(9:24) <strong>Are you for real? </strong></p><p>(10:12) 'm not</p><p>(10:39) <strong>So, can I text you tomorrow?</strong></p><p>(11:01) I'll be offended if you don't</p><p>(11:02) 'Night, tangerine</p><p>(11:05) <strong>Goodnight, softie </strong></p><p>(11:06) JUST DON’T</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!!! Guys I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS! I literally don't know WHY I wrote this chapter I'm so sorry ahhaha. So, first of all: english is not my first language. So please if there are any mistakes TELL ME, i'll correct them right away. I tried to write this in my native language, but it just sounds so wrong, maybe because all the text fic that i read were in english! So, uhm, about the chapters: this fanfiction is NOT going to be longer than 10 chapters. The bad thing is that I'm slow. I mean, i'm not slow at writing chapters, but i literally need WEEKS to correct the mistakes because english has lots of prepositions and phrasal verbs and I literally don't know how to use them plus i'm attending my third year at university SOOO one chapter per month (if I don't delay this ff right away ahahah). I got ready chapter 2 and 3, but I still have to correct them! ANYWAY, thank you for reading, I know it's the most trash thing ever but I read Text talk (WHICH IS AMAZING, go read it) and I was like: oh man I want to write a text!fic too!! And here I am. This chapter is pretty boring, but the next one will be better, I hope.<br/>Aaaaand, that's my <a href="https://twitter.com/ShouyouHinata10">twitter</a>. BYEEE!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Are ya flirtin' with me in french?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Atsumu Miya<br/><b>Hinata Shouyou</b><br/><i>Osamu Miya, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei</i><br/><span class="u">Bokuto Koutarou, Yamaguchi Tadashi</span><br/><span class="u"><i>Yachi Hitoka</i></span><br/><i><b>Kageyama Tobio</b></i></p><p>(It seems confusing but I promise it's fine)<br/>(Guys this is worse than chapter 1, I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(08:01) <strong>Are you a plumber?</strong></p><p>(08:03) I'm not  </p><p>(08:04) <strong>Okay</strong></p><p>(08:04) <strong>Are you sure you're not a fireman?</strong></p><p>(08:07) I'm sure</p><p>(08:08) <strong>Okay</strong></p><p>(08:10) <strong>So, today's monday</strong></p><p>(08:15) Thanks for the unexpected revelation, now what am I gonna do with my life?</p><p>(08:16) <strong>Uhm, maybe something useful?</strong></p><p>(08:18) DIE</p><p>(08:19) Shit that was rude, man. Yer a nasty tangerine</p><p>(08:22) <strong>But I’m nice too!</strong></p><p>(08:25) I don’t think so</p><p>(08:27) <strong>So today's monday</strong></p><p>(08:30) I know</p><p>(08:32) <strong>Today's is Secrets Day too.</strong></p><p>(08:33) What</p><p>(08:35) <strong>Secrets Day. I tell you one of my secrets, you tell me one of yours. </strong></p><p>(08:38) Why should I do that?</p><p>(08:40) <strong>Why shouldn't you?</strong></p><p>(08:41) ‘Cause we barely know each other???</p><p>(08:45) <strong>We don’t know each other at all, that’s exactly why it’s funny! </strong></p><p>(08:46) Fine. You start</p><p>(08:52) <strong>Okay, but you have to swear that you won't laugh!</strong></p><p>(08:54) I can promise ya that I'll try my best</p><p>(08:54) <strong>Swear it!!!</strong></p><p>(08:56) Fiiiine</p><p>(08:57) <strong>Okay, here I go</strong></p><p>(08:57) <strong>So, I'm afraid of thunders</strong></p><p>(08:59) Yer kiddin' me</p><p>(09:00) <strong>Trust me, I wish I was</strong></p><p>(09:02) Yer 24 years old and yer afraid of thunders. Can't fuckin' believe it</p><p>(09:04) <strong>There’s no need to be this harsh! Everybody is scared of something, it’s part of life. </strong></p><p>(09:05) You mean that everybody is scared of me, 'cause I'm too strong and stunnin' for them so they run away like rabbits</p><p>(09:06) <strong>Yeah yeah, you’re a true nightmare indeed!</strong></p><p>(09:07) Hey, I perceive irony. Settle down, tangerine</p><p>(09:09) <strong>But you can't be fearless, otherwise you wouldn’t care about anything!</strong></p><p>(09:15) I'm not afraid</p><p>(09:15) I'm a badass lyon</p><p>(09:15) Heart of courage</p><p>(09:16) Roaring tiger</p><p>(09:21) <strong>You're definitely lying. Plus, people who don't feel fear are not courageous, they're just stupid.</strong></p><p>(09:26) Yeah, yeah. Where did ya read that?</p><p>(09:30) <strong>I didn't read it! I just think that it’s impossible. I mean, I’m pretty sure that you’re afraid of losing something. Or someone.</strong></p><p>(09:31) Stop doing that</p><p>(09:31) <strong>Doing what?</strong></p><p>(09:32) Yer psychoanalyzin' me, and I hate when people do that shit</p><p>(09:35) <strong>But I'm not! I'm just expressing my thoughts!!!</strong></p><p>(09:40) And that's makin' me nervous, so for fuck's sake just shut yer mouth</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday PM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(07:46) My secret is that I don't like wearing shoes</p><p>(07:59) <strong>It's not a secret, you're cheating</strong></p><p>(08:02) Life ain’t fair, someone has to teach you that, otherwise ya won't survive </p><p>(08:05) <strong>I’m well aware of how unfair and cruel life can be, thank you very much.</strong></p><p>(08:07) Ya angry, arent'ya?</p><p>(08:08) <strong>Yep</strong></p><p>(08:15) Y'know, I'm imaginin' a wrathful tangerine right now, and it's scaring the shit out of me</p><p>(08:16) So maybe there is one thing I'm afraid of</p><p>(08:20) <strong>…</strong></p><p>(08:20)<strong> Damn it</strong></p><p>(08:23) Did it work?</p><p>(08:25) <strong>Wonderfully, I think I’m falling in love</strong></p><p>(08:28) Took you long enough to admit it</p><p>(08:32) <strong>You’re angry too, aren’t you?</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:34) Just a bit</p><p>(08:37) <strong>I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to analyze you, I swear! It’s just that there’s nothing wrong with being afraid. </strong></p><p>(08:38) Fear makes us weak</p><p>(08:40) <strong>Fear makes us interesting. It’s part of our charm, I think.</strong></p><p>(08:41) Naah, don’t worry about it, I’m still the most attractive man in the entire universe</p><p>(08:43) <strong>Yeah yeah, and I'm still waiting for one of your secrets</strong></p><p>(08:44) Yer so persistent jeez it's unbelievable</p><p>(08:45) <strong>Today’s Secrets Day</strong></p><p>(08:46) It was your decision, not mine</p><p>(08:47) <strong>STILL</strong></p><p>(08:47) <strong>WAI</strong></p><p>(08:47) <strong>TING</strong></p><p>(08:47)<strong> !!!!!!</strong></p><p>(08:50) FINE okay I'll tell ya this but I warn ya it's like the most embarrassing shit ever</p><p>(08:51)<strong> Couldn’t ask for better!</strong></p><p>(08:56) So, when I was seventeen I was having breakfast in this coffee shop with my brother. The girl who worked there was super cute</p><p>(08:57) Long hair, big eyes, etc, so I flirted with her</p><p>(08:57) At the end, when I was paying, she asked for my number </p><p>(08:58) So I was like 'Oh, ya want my phone number?' and I winked</p><p>(08:58) And then she gave me this intense and pitiful look and said </p><p>(08:59) 'Nah, i just need your table number for the bill'</p><p>(09:00) I'll never recover from that</p><p>(09:03) <strong>Oh shit hahaha</strong></p><p>(09:04) <strong>Mr 'I'm the most beautiful man in the universe and nobody can resist me' was rejected!!! I just can't, wish I was there</strong></p><p>(09:04) <strong>It must have been a shock for you</strong></p><p>(09:05) <strong>Such a suuuuper rude awakening!!!</strong></p><p>(09:09) That day I found out that people's taste suck</p><p>(09:09) So, uhm, we're cool, aren't we?</p><p>(09:12) <strong>Yes softie, we're cool. Don't panic! :D</strong></p><p>(09:17) I'M FUCKIN' NOT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:08) <strong>Wish me good luck!</strong></p><p>(09:15) For what?</p><p>(09:28) <strong>English test, right now</strong></p><p>(09:31) Blow 'em away, tangerine</p><p>(10:35) <strong>I'M BAAACK</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(02:22) Sorry, I was workin' and then I had lunch</p><p>(02:30) <strong>Don't worry!</strong> <strong> Soooo, how's your day going?</strong></p><p>(02:33) Well</p><p>(02:33) No one died </p><p>(02:36) <strong>…</strong></p><p>(02:36) <strong>Those are your standards?</strong></p><p>(02:40) You would be surprised, trust me</p><p>(02:41) <strong>So you really are a spy, after all!!! So cool!!! 007!!!!!</strong></p><p>(02:43) I'm not, jeez, calm down! What about ya btw? </p><p>(02:45) <strong>I'm at the library with some friends! And then I have to go to the bookstore!!</strong></p><p>(02 48) Cool. I'll text ya later if yer busy</p><p>(02:50) <strong>Don’t worry! I mean, I am studying but I like texting you</strong></p><p>(02:51) Yer addicted to me, aren't ya? </p><p>(02:52) <strong>You're hopeless</strong></p><p>(02:53) I'm just statin' the facts, little tangerine</p><p>(02:54) Btw it's the same for me, I like texting ya too. Quite a lot</p><p> </p><p>(02:58) <span class="u">Hinata what's happening</span></p><p>(03:00) <strong>Wait, why?</strong></p><p>(03:01) <em>You're blushing</em></p><p>(03:02) <span class="u">Your cheeks are as red as your hair</span></p><p>(03:03) <strong>You're both hallucinating</strong></p><p>(03:04) <em>We're right in front of you, arsehole</em></p><p>(03:05) <span class="u"><strong><em>Maybe you got a fever?</em></strong></span></p><p>(03:06) <em>Sometimes our king is so stupid.</em></p><p>(03:06) <span class="u">Tsukki! There's no need to be mean!!!</span></p><p>(03:06) <em>Shut it, Yamaguchi. </em></p><p>(03:07) <span class="u"><em><strong>It's because of the mysterious guy, isn't it? </strong></em></span></p><p>(03:07) <strong>It's not!!!</strong></p><p>(03:08) <em>Look at him, he's blushing harder. How pathetic. Gross. Ew. </em></p><p>(03:08) <span class="u">Tsukki!!!</span></p><p>(03:09) <span class="u"><strong><em>Hinata, you're such a dumbass</em></strong></span></p><p>(03:10) <strong>I HATE YOU BOTH!!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(03:12) Yer panicking, aren’t ya? </p><p>(03:13) <strong>I'm not blushing I'M NOT</strong></p><p>(03:15) Never said something about blushin' ya know?</p><p>(03:16) <strong>Shit</strong></p><p>(03:17) How cute</p><p>(03:18) Now I gotta go workin'</p><p>(03:19) <strong>Again? Me too, btw</strong></p><p>(03:23) Yep</p><p>(03:25) <strong>Have a nice day! :D</strong></p><p>(03:27) You too </p><p> </p><p>(06:19) <strong>Yachi-san, I need your help</strong></p><p>(06:24) <span class="u"><em>What's wrong?</em></span></p><p>(06:25) <strong>Uhm, it's about the Wrong Number Guy</strong></p><p>(06:25) <span class="u"><em>Something bad happened???</em></span></p><p>(06:26) <strong>Nope, don't worry!</strong></p><p>(06:27) <strong>I'm just... very confused? I mean, don’t you think I'm getting too much involved???</strong></p><p>(06:28) <strong>I don't know, is it normal? I don't even know his real name! But still, I like texting </strong><strong>him! A LOT!!!</strong></p><p>(06:28) <strong>Isn't it strange? Am I strange???</strong></p><p>(06:29) <strong>Maybe I'm just stupid</strong></p><p>(06:29) <strong>MAYBE KAGEYAMA'S RIGHT, MAYBE I AM A DUMBASS</strong></p><p>(06:30) <strong>Holy shit he was right all along!!!</strong></p><p>(06:31) <b>I'm hypervantilating</b></p><p>(06:32) <em>C<span class="u">ALM DOWN HINATA-KUN because if you start panicking I'll start doing exactly the same, so please let's take a deep breath together</span></em></p><p>(06:33) <span class="u"><em>Plus, I think it's totally normal and that there's nothing wrong about this situation</em></span></p><p>(06:45) <strong>You really do?</strong></p><p>(06:47) <span class="u"><em>Yes, absolutely! You're very curious, and you love trying new experiences and meeting new people.</em> </span></p><p>(06:48) <span class="u"><em>And the fact that he hides his true identity stimulates your interest and makes you hungrier, because you want to discover more and more stuff about him.</em></span></p><p>(06:49) <span class="u"><em>So, for you (both of you, actually) this is... Uhm, sort of an exciting twist, I guess!</em></span></p><p>(07:01) <strong>Oh my God</strong></p><p>(07:01) <strong>Yachi thank you I'm feeling way better now</strong></p><p>(07:02) <strong>You're the kindest person in the entire universe </strong></p><p>(07:03) <strong>Yachi you’re an angel</strong></p><p>(07:04)<span class="u"> <em>You're exaggerating! And don't worry, you're my best friend!</em></span></p><p>(07:05) <span class="u"><em>Btw, is he cute?</em></span></p><p>(07:12) <strong>YACHI-SAN I DON’T KNOW</strong></p><p> </p><p>(08:36) I’m sure that ya missed me a lot, but now I'm back so ya could stop cryin'</p><p>(08:37) So, what are ya up to</p><p>(08:39) <strong>Why are you like this</strong></p><p>(08:40) <strong>Btw I'm reading a book!</strong> </p><p>(08:41) What book</p><p>(08:43) <strong>It's called Breasts and Eggs! Written by Mieko Kawakami, she won the Akutagawa prize! </strong></p><p>(08:44) Never heard of it </p><p>(08:45) <strong>It's a masterpiece! It's suuuper introspective.</strong></p><p>(08:46) <strong>It really emphasizes women's condition in our society, and the effects of misogyny and poverty on the female body and spirit.</strong></p><p>(08:46) <strong>So it's really interesting, but educating at the same time! </strong> </p><p>(08:47) <strong>Oh, and there's this amazing comparison between individual happiness and societal expectations.</strong></p><p>(08:47) <strong>But I haven't finished it yet, so I can't give you an accurate review!!! </strong></p><p>(08:48) ... </p><p>(08:48) This was already more than specific</p><p>(08:49) <strong>It was definitely not!!! </strong></p><p>(08:50) Maybe ya caught my attention, how many pages</p><p>(08:51) <strong>More than six hundred</strong></p><p>(08:51) WHAT</p><p>(08:52) I’ll probably give up after ten. I’m in a very bad and toxic relationship with introspection</p><p>(08:54) <strong>I think that you're in a very bad and toxic relationship with thinking in general</strong></p><p>(08:55) I HATE YA</p><p>(08:55) Yer so full of shit it’s unbelievable </p><p>(08:58) <strong>I'm kidding!!! :D</strong></p><p>(09:00) GOODBYE</p><p>(09:03) <strong>I'm soooorry! </strong></p><p>(09:27) <strong>Seriously tho, are you THAT touchy????</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:31) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum</span></p><p>(09:32) What is it Bokkun</p><p>(09:32) <span class="u">Wanna watch netflix together</span></p><p>(09:33) Why </p><p>(09:34)<span class="u"> Because I'm your only friend and oh my god we’re teammates and oh my god we’re roommates too</span></p><p>(09:34) <span class="u">We literally represent the best fanfictions tropes</span></p><p>(09:35) Bokkun, you should spend less time on AO3, trust me</p><p>(09:36) <span class="u">But Tsum Tsum, I’m so bored and fanfictions are SO good and Omi hates me because I used his towel but I swear I didn't do it on purpose</span></p><p>(09:36) <span class="u">I'm so upset with myself with life in general please </span></p><p>(09:37) How the fuck are ya still alive dude??</p><p>(09:38) <span class="u">I managed to run into my room before he could kill me and now I'm safe</span></p><p>(09:38) <span class="u">I mean, there are way to many germs here for him, he would never open the door</span></p><p>(09:39) That's not encouraging me</p><p>(09:40) <span class="u">Please I'm lonely </span></p><p>(09:40) Be thankful that yer not dead!!!</p><p>(09:41) <span class="u">‘Kaashi is working :((((</span></p><p>(09:41) <span class="u">Please</span></p><p>(09:41) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum</span></p><p>(09:41) <span class="u">TSUM</span></p><p>(09:42) <span class="u">TSUM</span></p><p>(09:42) <span class="u">PLS</span></p><p>(09:42) <span class="u">HEEEEY</span></p><p>(09:43) <span class="u">HEEY HEEEY HEEEEEY</span></p><p>(09:44) Motherfuckingshit FINE just shut the fuck up </p><p>(09:44) But what are we gonna watch</p><p>(09:45) <span class="u">Idk PLEASE JUST COME HERE</span></p><p> </p><p>(09:47) I need recommendations for a good TV show</p><p>(09:50) <strong>The Queen's Gambit, it’s a true masterpiece!</strong></p><p>(09:51) Okay, goodbye again</p><p>(09:52) <strong>Whyyyyyy</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:54) Bokkun we're gonna watch The Queen's Gambit</p><p>(09:55) <span class="u">I’m fine with anything but please I don't want to be alone I’m afraid of Omi</span></p><p>(09:57) I’M AFRAID OF HIM TOO Y’KNOW THAT</p><p> </p><p>(11:21) <strong>Verdict?</strong></p><p>(00:08) I’m in love with Jolene</p><p>(00:15) Okay, yer sleepin'</p><p>(00:16) Night cracker</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(07:32)<strong> Good morning! Who’s not in love with Jolene tbh.</strong></p><p>(07:33)<strong> I really like Beth too!</strong></p><p>(07:34) <strong>Wait a moment. Cracker?!</strong></p><p>(08:00) Yer new nickname</p><p>(08:05) <strong>Is it because of the show?</strong></p><p>(08:10) Yep</p><p>(08:11) <strong>Super cool! That's the best thing ever!!!</strong></p><p>(08:24) I'm the best thing ever. Btw get ready for this:</p><p>(08:25) What did the blanket say as it fell off the bed? </p><p>(08:36) <strong>I don't know, what did it say?</strong></p><p>(08:38) Oh, sheet</p><p>(08:40) <strong>STOP IT </strong></p><p>(08:41) <strong>I CAN'T LAUGH </strong></p><p>(08:41) <strong>I'M IN CLASS</strong></p><p>(08:41)<strong> I'm dying </strong></p><p>(08:43) Sorry I had to</p><p>(08:49) <strong>Okay, so, uhm, I was thinking about something</strong></p><p>(08:50) What an unexpected plot twist</p><p>(09:01) 'm sorry, go on</p><p>(09:02) <strong>&gt;.&lt;</strong></p><p>(09:03) <strong>So, you’re aware that I'm a redhead, but what about you?</strong></p><p>(09:04) <strong>I mean, what's your hair colour? Can you tell me? </strong></p><p>(09:05) Alright, but ya have to say something 'bout yerself in return</p><p>(09:05) Like the equal shit from Fullmetal Alchemist</p><p>(09:07) <strong>Equal exchange. But okay, seems fair to me! Don’t lie btw!!!</strong></p><p>(09:08) I won’t</p><p>(09:08) Sooo, I’m blonde. Dyed blonde. Actually, my hair is the coolest thing ever. Never seen something more amazing, stunning, irresistible, classy and HOT than my hair </p><p>(09:09) I’m an explosion of magnificence</p><p>(09:11) <strong>…</strong></p><p>(09:12) <strong>Thank you for the meticulous description.</strong></p><p>(09:14) Your turn</p><p>(09:33)<strong> I have freckles!!!</strong></p><p>(09:39) Wait what</p><p>(09:39) Freckles? You mean real freckles?</p><p>(09:45) <strong>I didn’t even know that fake freckles existed, to be honest</strong></p><p>(09:47) For fuck's sake I hate ya so much</p><p> </p><p>(09:50) Samu</p><p>(09:51) Samu Samu Samu Samu Samu Samu</p><p>(09:51) S A M U</p><p>(09:59) <em>Don't text me unless yer dead</em></p><p>(10:00) Then I have a good news for ya, I'm dyin’ right now</p><p>(10:08) <em>Thanks god what a beautiful day to be alive indeed I’m gonna plan a party with mum</em></p><p>(10:09) Yer as awful as the last trilogy of Star Wars</p><p>(10:10) Yer a spam email</p><p>(10:11) An expired coupon </p><p>(10:12) Samu</p><p>(10:13) Please listen to me. He got freckles. REAL freckles.  He's a redhead with freckles!!!</p><p>(10:20) <em>Jesus Christ I gave ya the wrong number 'cause yer annoyin' as shit</em></p><p>(10:21) <em>And instead yer textin’ me SO MUCH MORE than before!!!</em> </p><p>(10:22) Well</p><p>(10:22) Karma's a bitch, ya know that</p><p>(10:25) <em>Now I do for sure</em></p><p>(10:26) Okay but he has freckles</p><p>(10:35) <em>Tsumu I don’t wanna ruin yer brainless dreams, ‘cause guess fuckin’ what, I couldn’t care less, but ya literally don't know that guy</em></p><p>(10:36) <em>Ya don't even know his name</em></p><p>(10:36) <em>You two have been texting to each other for... a week and a half?! It’s ridiculous, yer way too excited!!!</em></p><p>(10:38) Samu, yer worried about me, aren't ya? How cute</p><p>(10:39) <em>Fuck off, Tsumu</em></p><p>(10:40) <em>Yer a cosmic lake overflowing with shit</em></p><p>(10:40) <em>Yer a COLD miso soup</em></p><p>(10:41) <em>Yer just as horrible as the sequel of Nemo</em></p><p>(10:42) THIS HURTS</p><p> </p><p>(11:00) <strong>Do </strong> <strong>you have a soft spot for freckles?</strong></p><p>(11:03) Who the fuck doesn't</p><p>(11:05) <strong>I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you! :D</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(03:03) <strong>So, the Atlas moth it's one of the largest moths in the world</strong></p><p>(03:04) <strong>And I've just found out a really sad characteristic about it</strong></p><p>(03:05) <strong>The adult Atlas moth lives only for a few days, because it emerges from its cocoon without a mouth, so it can't eat</strong></p><p>(03:05) <strong>It's the most depressing thing ever!!!</strong></p><p>(03:08) First of all, what's wrong with ya</p><p>(03:09) Second of all, really man what the fuck is wrong with ya</p><p>(03:10) Last but not least, I don't give a shit tbh, but are ya playing animal crossing?</p><p>(03:15) <strong>Yes I am </strong></p><p>(03:18) What a terrible game, so boring and repetitive and pointless</p><p>(03:20) <strong>Do you wanna fight?!</strong></p><p>(03:22) But ya literally just have to fish to catch bugs to dig fossils to collect seashells to interact with neighbors and to pay off Tom Nook's home loans</p><p>(03:23) <strong>...</strong></p><p>(03:23) <strong>You like it too, don't you?</strong></p><p>(03:26) I played it twice in my life and I fuckin' loved it but I don't have a Nintendo Switch right now but it really is the most relaxing game ever and I want it so badly</p><p>(03:27) I literally would kill my brother for it</p><p>(03:28) I mean, I would kill my brother for free, but that's not important right now</p><p>(03:30) <strong>Please, don't!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:01) <strong>I know it's strange but here's a riddle for you</strong></p><p>(09:02) <strong>What disappears as soon as you say its name? </strong></p><p>(09:05) Silence. Piece of cake</p><p>(09:06) <strong>Okay, second one</strong></p><p>(09:07) <strong>I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I? </strong></p><p>(09:10) I'll think ‘bout it, gimme a moment</p><p> </p><p>(09:11) Guys I have to solve this help me</p><p>(09:12) I have cities, but no houses. I have mountains, but no trees. I have water, but no fish. What am I?</p><p>(09:14) <em>Why don't you google it?</em></p><p>(09:16) Because you’re my teammates omi-kun. Teamwork</p><p>(09:17) <em>Don't fucking remind me.</em></p><p>(09:18) Yer my only friends too</p><p>(09:19) <em>We’re not friends and don’t you dare say something similar ever again.</em></p><p>(09:20) <span class="u">I LOVE YOU TSUMTSUM YOU'RE MY FRIEND TOO</span></p><p>(09:21) <span class="u">Btw I don't know, maybe a forest???</span></p><p>(09:22) It doesn't have trees</p><p>(09:23) <span class="u">Than the desert</span></p><p>(09:24) It has water</p><p>(09:25) <span class="u">An aquarium???</span></p><p>(09:26) It has no fishes for fuck’s sake!!!</p><p>(09:27) <em>It's a FUCKING MAP you idiots!</em> </p><p>(09:28) <span class="u">Ooooh! Omi Omi you're so clever!!! :OO</span></p><p>(09:30) <em>AND YOU'RE BOTH SO STUPID WHY </em></p><p> </p><p>(09:35) So, it's a map</p><p>(09:39) <strong>You cheated?</strong></p><p>(09:41) I DIDN'T I'm intelligent ya know???</p><p>(09:42) <strong>Well, I'm impressed! Another one?</strong></p><p>(09:43) Go on, I'm on fucking fire</p><p>(09:44) <strong>OKAY so </strong></p><p>(09:44) <strong>I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I? </strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:45) Guys</p><p>(09:47) <em>NOT AGAIN.</em></p><p>(09:48) I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with wind. What am I? </p><p>(09:50) <span class="u">A POTATO!!!</span></p><p>(09:51) Bokuto really why are you like this </p><p>(09:52) <span class="u">Rude! I'm trying my best to help here dude!!!</span></p><p>(09:55)<em> Jesus Christ it's the fucking echo I hate you two so much I can't believe we're on the same team I can’t believe we’re sharing the same apartment I won’t survive I’m doomed to suffer forever.</em></p><p>(09:57) <span class="u">But we keep on winning Omi-kun!!! </span></p><p>(09:58) <em>Yeah and I still don't understand how is that even possible.</em></p><p>(09:59) 'Cause ya have me </p><p>(10:00) The greatest player alive </p><p>(10:00) The most amazing setter in the entire human history</p><p>(10:01) I’m a fuckin' shift in the universe</p><p>Omi-kun left the group</p><p>(10:03) <span class="u">OMI WAIT COME BACK </span></p><p> </p><p>(10:05) So, it's the echo</p><p>(10:09) <strong>You definitely cheated for this one. </strong></p><p>(10:11) I DIDN'T  </p><p>(10:14) <strong>I don't know if I can trust you</strong></p><p>(10:14)<strong> I mean, you lie on a daily basis. </strong></p><p>(10:16) This time I didn't, I swear</p><p>(10:16) I'm just smart</p><p>(10:27) <strong>Yeah yeah. You're humble, gentle, and handsome, no one can compete with your charming appearances and your brilliant mind. You deserve the best.</strong></p><p>(10:34) I can perceive a high level of irony here, tangerine</p><p>(10:38) <strong>See? You're so clever!!! You're everyone's dream!!!</strong></p><p>(10:41) Yours too? ;)</p><p>(10:45) <strong>Oh my god GOODNIGHT tomorrow I have to wake up SUPER early </strong></p><p>(10:48) Yer a coward</p><p>(10:49) ’Night cracker</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Thursday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(08:01) When I look at myself in the mirror I see the most mesmerizing thing on earth</p><p>(08:02) I mean, I should be classified as the best wonder of the world</p><p>(08:03) Man I'm just so attractive it can't be legal trust me </p><p>(08:15) <strong>Are you really comparing yourself to the Victorian Falls? Or to the Great Pyramid of Giza?</strong></p><p>(08:21) I'm better. Better than the fuckin' Northern Lights </p><p>(08:21) I'm a tiger gently walking in winter snow</p><p>(08:22) Powerful, but elegant</p><p>(08:25) <strong>I think that self esteem is a great thing, you know? It brings joy and a healthier life!</strong></p><p>(08:25) <strong>But right now I don't know if I sense narcisism or a huuuge lack of confidence. </strong></p><p>(08:29) Yer psychoanalizin' me again</p><p>(08:32) <strong>I'M SO SORRY</strong></p><p>(08:33) <strong>Btw I loved the tiger metaphor, very effective!</strong></p><p>(08:40) Because I'm amazing, and I got a poet's soul</p><p>(08:40) I'm Bashou's reincarnation</p><p>(08:49) <strong>I'm pretty sure Bashou is now turning in his grave</strong></p><p>(08:50) <strong>Do you like poetry btw???</strong></p><p>(08:55) Of course I don't wtf</p><p>(08:56) But I bet ya do, ‘cause yer a cracker obsessed with books and poems </p><p>(08:58) <strong>And with Bokuto Koutarou too</strong></p><p>(09:00) Goodbye forever</p><p>(09:44) <strong>I probably have a soft spot for the cracker nickname you know?</strong></p><p>(09:46) Ya have a soft spot for me in general</p><p>(09:47) <strong>FINE</strong></p><p>(09:47) <strong>Read this:</strong></p><p>(09: 49) <strong>I write, erase, rewrite</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Erase again, and then</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A poppy blooms.</strong>
</p><p>(09:50) <strong>Don’t you think it’s nice?</strong></p><p>(09:51) It's just stupid, I hate haikus </p><p>(09:52) <strong>Why? Haiku poems are so beautiful and complicated!</strong></p><p>(09:52) <strong>I mean, the author only has seventeen syllables to impress and inspire the reader!</strong></p><p>(09:53) <strong>Plus, classic haikus aim to offer spontaneous and genuine images, so the author has to choose honest but intense words at the same time!</strong></p><p>(09:53) <strong>Haikus have to be straightforward, quick and effective. Like spikers!!!</strong></p><p>(09:54) <strong>BABAM!!!!</strong></p><p>(09:48) Okay, I got one</p><p>(09:53) It's sunny outside</p><p>Everybody's getting mad</p><p>Cos I'm too handsome for ‘em</p><p>(09:55)<strong> I give up</strong></p><p>(09:57) Oh my god I’m even capable of composing haikus. I have so many different talents.</p><p>(09:57) I’m a multifaceted guy full of surprises. I’m almost angry at myself </p><p>(09:58) Why do ya love poetry that much btw? </p><p>(10:00)<strong> BECAUSE </strong></p><p>(10:01) <strong>People are just like poems! I mean, some are difficult to understand, some are easier than others.<br/></strong></p><p>(10:01)<strong> There are emotional poems, sad poems, sweet poems…</strong></p><p>(10:01) <strong>I dislike some of them, I’m in love with others! </strong></p><p>(10:03) Woah, that was deep</p><p>(10:04) <strong>I cheated, I read it in a book tbh</strong></p><p>(10:06) What about me then? </p><p>(10:08) <strong>I'm still reading you, but so far so good!!! :D</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:10) <span class="u">TsumTsum, are you okay?</span></p><p>(10:12) Nope I'M DYIN'</p><p>(10:13) <em>You're so dramatic for fuck's sake.</em></p><p>(10:14) I won't accept this from ya Omi-kun, you cried seven hours straight when Bokuto forgot to buy soap last week</p><p>(10:15) <em>I won't accept any sentence with the word 'straight' in it from you either.</em></p><p>(10:15) What does that mean</p><p>(10:15) <span class="u">I'm so sorry Omi-Omi!!! It won't happen again, I swear!!! </span></p><p>(10:16) <em>You better be sincere, otherwise I'm gonna kill you in the most atrocious possible way, trust me.</em></p><p>(10:16) WHAT THE FUCK DOES THE STRAIGHT PART MEAN OMI-KUN ANSWER ME</p><p>(10:17) <em>Why are you still texting us, weren't you dying?</em></p><p>(10:18) Yer horrible </p><p>(10:19) <em>And you're the most useless person alive, but here we are. </em></p><p>Atsumu has left the group</p><p>(10:20) <em>Thanks god.</em></p><p>(10:21) <span class="u">TSUMTSUM COME BACK</span></p><p>Bokkun added Atsumu</p><p>(10:22) <span class="u">TsumTsum please tell us what’s happening I wanna help are you in your room</span></p><p>(10:23) I'm in the bathroom</p><p>(10:23) <span class="u">You have to poop?</span></p><p>Omi-kun has left the group</p><p>(10:24) <span class="u">OMI COME BACK</span></p><p>Bokkun added Omi-kun </p><p>(10:25) <em>I want to leave forever please let me be alone let me cry I don’t deserve all of this shit.</em></p><p>(10:25) <span class="u">I'm sorry Omi-omi we won't say the p-word never again! </span></p><p>(10:26) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum, does your stomach hurt?</span> </p><p>(10:27) A little</p><p>(10:27) <span class="u">That's why you ran away from the kitchen?</span></p><p>(10:28) <em>His stomach doesn’t hurt , he's just crushing hard on someone.</em></p><p>(10:29) I'M ABSOLUTELY NOT </p><p>(10:30) <em>Oh please save it for someone who cares.</em></p><p>(10:30) <em>You smile awfully at your phone these days, don’t even try to deny it.</em></p><p>(10:31)<em> It's disgusting.</em></p><p>(10:31) <em>Revolting.</em></p><p>(10:31) <em>Embarrassing.</em></p><p>(10:32) <em>You’re an ascendent climax of shame.</em></p><p>(10:32) <em>Ugh.</em></p><p>(10:33) The 'ugh' really hurted me ya know</p><p>(10:34) Btw Omi-kun yer so cute, ya pay attention to my reactions! Yer such a kind-hearted friend!</p><p>(10:35) <em>Atsumu, I swear I'm gonna suffocate you one of these nights.</em></p><p>(10:36) Kinky, why don’t you tell Ushijima?</p><p>Omi left the group (again)</p><p>(10:37) Bokkun can ya keep him out of this? Please it’s so peaceful without him, I mean he’s a tyrant</p><p>(10:37) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum, you’re my friend, but so is Omi</span></p><p>Bokkun added Omi-kun (again)</p><p>(10:38) <em>I want to die.</em></p><p>(10:38) I’d be happy to help</p><p>(10:39) <span class="u">Please you two stop! Btw Tsum Tsum I’m super depressed, I thought we were best buddies and instead you’re keeping secrets from me! </span></p><p>(10:40) It's not</p><p>(10:40) It's just </p><p>(10:40) It's</p><p>(10:41) <em>You're panicking.</em></p><p>(10:41) Shit I hate ya both!!!</p><p>(10:41) It's the Wrong Number Guy</p><p>(10:42) <span class="u">You two are still texting to each other?? :O</span></p><p>(10:42) Apparently. He likes me.</p><p>(10:43) <em>No, YOU like him, you're such a narcissist and you're probably the clingy one, I’m sure about it.</em></p><p>(10:43) Shut the fuck up Omi-kun</p><p>(10:44) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum I want to meet him! </span></p><p>(10:45) He would like to meet you too, he literally adores you</p><p>(10:46) <em>I see, so it's unrequited love. Well, you deserve that.</em></p><p>(10:46) It's NOT!! He loves Bokkun platonically!!!</p><p>(10:47) Or at least I hope so</p><p>(10:47) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum.</span></p><p>(10:48) No.</p><p>(10:49) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum I want to meet him RIGHT NOW. </span></p><p>(10:49) NO GET LOST BYE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(11:49) Are you still awake?  </p><p>(11:51) <strong>Hey! Yep!!! You got problems with sleeping?</strong></p><p>(11:52) Sometimes </p><p>(11:53) <strong>Do you want me to tell you a story?</strong></p><p>(11:53) What</p><p>(11:54) <strong>A bedtime story! It works, trust me. I have incredible skills as a storyteller!</strong></p><p>(11:54) Uh, okay? </p><p>(11:55) <strong>So, once upon a time...</strong></p><p>(11:55) What an electrifying start</p><p>(11:55) <strong>Don't interrupt me please!!!</strong></p><p>(11:56) <strong>So, once upon a time, in the middle of autumn, there was a sailor.<br/></strong></p><p>(11:56) <strong>He was tall and handsome, his cloudy eyes were reflecting the waves of the sea, and his blonde hair was caked with ocean salt. </strong></p><p>(11:57) Yer describing me</p><p>(11:57) <strong>I'M NOT JEEZ </strong></p><p>(11:57) <strong>So</strong></p><p>(11:58) <strong>He was waiting for someone. </strong></p><p>(11:59) His lover? </p><p>(11:59) <strong>Nope, he was waiting for a cat. </strong></p><p>(00:00) <strong>There was a beautiful cat that lived in the arbour. His fur was silky and reddish, and...</strong></p><p>(00:01) Why a cat</p><p>(00:01) <strong>Because I have a cat so it was the first thing that came into my mind.</strong><br/><br/>(00:02) <strong>His name is Zoro, because he's missing one eye and because Zoro from One Piece is my favorite character ever. </strong></p><p>(00:02) YA HAVE A CAT?</p><p>(00:03) <strong>Yes???</strong></p><p>(00:03) Why didn't you tell me?</p><p>(00:03) <strong>I don't know??? </strong></p><p>(00:04) <strong>I mean, he's a stray cat, but we feed him. He purrs a lot and he's super sweet! </strong></p><p>(00:04) <strong>Sometimes he decides to stay a bit in the apartment I share with the other roommates, but usually he wanders outside. </strong></p><p>(00:05) Oh my god I love him, such an independent and feral icon </p><p>(00:05) Give Zoro a belly rub for me</p><p>(00:06) <strong>I will! :D </strong></p><p>(00:07) Btw what happens next?</p><p>(00:07) <strong>What are you talking about?</strong></p><p>(00:08) The sailor</p><p>(00:09) <strong>Oh, uhm, I don’t know actually. You know, I love starting stories, but I’m not able to finish them. It’s a bad habit!</strong></p><p>(00:10) Yer a terrible storyteller ya suck at it now how am I supposed to sleep, I want to know what happen next </p><p>(00:15) HEY!</p><p>(00:48) Please don’t leave me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(07:03) <strong>I’m so sorry, I fell asleep!</strong></p><p>(08:00) And I didn’t. It’s yer fault. Take responsibility.</p><p>(08:05)<strong> I’ll give Zoro two kisses from you!!! :(</strong></p><p>(08:09) …</p><p>(08:09) Fine. </p><p>(08:17) <strong>Do you work in an animal reserve btw? Maybe with foxes?</strong></p><p>(08:20) Yer really creative for sure</p><p>(08:23) <strong>Are you an electrician?</strong></p><p>(08:24) Nope</p><p>(08:39) <strong>Are you a designer?</strong></p><p>(08:44) Nope</p><p>(08:50) <strong>Are you a respiratory therapist?</strong></p><p>(08:52) No??? What the fuck</p><p>(08:52) Are ya reading a list of trade careers?</p><p>(08:55) <strong>Yes, the high-payed one</strong></p><p>(08:56) Goodbye</p><p>(09:03) <strong>I WAS KIDDING</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday PM</strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>(09:02) Hey</p><p>(09:03) Hey hey </p><p>(09:03) Hey hey HEYYYY!!!</p><p>(09:04) <strong>??? What's wrong?</strong></p><p>(09:05) SO YOU'RE THE STRANGER the Wrong Number Guy oh my god OH MY GOD</p><p>(09:06) <strong>Uhm, yes? We text every single day?</strong></p><p>(09:06) <strong>Are you okay?</strong></p><p>(09:07) Oh my god you two text each other every single day</p><p>(09:07) And oh my god you're worried about him!!!</p><p>(09:08) You’re my new otp, I will support you no matter what!</p><p>(09:08) Btw, I'M HIS ROOMMATE!!! I can't reveal my name, or he's gonna kill me</p><p>(09:09) I just want to let you know that he's soooo drunk and he won't stop talking about you!!!</p><p>(09:09) And I would love to meet you!</p><p>(09:10) Thank you for being my friend’s friend, because actually no one, not a single soul in the universe wants to be friends with my friend, because he's an arsehole.</p><p>(09:10) But I assure you that deep deep deeeep inside he's a candy boy!</p><p>(09:10) SO soft</p><p>(09:11) So please don’t give up on him, he deserves affection</p><p>(09:13) <strong>Oh, hi! Nice to meet you! :D And, uhm, thank you for telling me that, I guess?</strong></p><p>(09:14) So do you like bokuto koutarou</p><p>(09:15) <strong>I love Bokuto Koutarou! He's the most amazing and talented player! He's so cool and brave and energetic and passionate!</strong><br/><br/>(09:15) <strong>His spikes are like GUWAAA!!! And then, BABAM!!!!</strong></p><p>(09:15) <strong>He gives me goosebumps!</strong></p><p>(09:16) <strong>Plus, he inspires and motivates everyone! I admire him from the bottom of my heart.<br/></strong><br/>(09:16)<strong> I literally could write an essay about him and about how essential he is for the national team! </strong></p><p>(09:17) Oh my god</p><p>(09:17) I'm crying</p><p>(09:18) HE LOVES YOU TOO, YOU CAN BET ON THAT!</p><p>(09:18) Now I really have to go or I’m gonna get killed but really you're amazing, precious precious boy, bye</p><p>(09:20) <strong>Bye!</strong></p><p>(09:21) JeeZ I finally managed to get my phone bavk</p><p>(09:22) Sorry bout that my friend iss a little tipsy</p><p>(09:22) Soooo yer such a cracker</p><p>(09:23) Little tangerine</p><p>(09:23) Ya know what</p><p>(09:24) I THINK WE SHOULD GET MARRIED</p><p>(09:25) <strong>Oh my god are you that drunk hahahah?</strong></p><p>(09:28) Im toooOOOtally smashed</p><p>(09:28) As drunk as a skunk</p><p>(09:28) BUT this is not gnna stop mee</p><p>(09:29) I really want</p><p>(09:29) To say</p><p>(09:29) THIS</p><p>(09:30) Prepare yerself it’s a fuckin bomb</p><p>(09:30) So what did one dish say to the other? </p><p>(09:35) <strong>I don't know, what did it say?</strong></p><p>(09:36) DINNER IS ON MEEEEEEE</p><p>(09:40) <strong>Absolutely brilliant!</strong></p><p>(09:45) UnbelievableEE riht?? I'm so amazin</p><p>(09:46) And no one's gonna laugh but I trust ya </p><p>(09:46) Yer like a little sunshine</p><p>(09:47) LIttle SUNSHINEEE </p><p>(09:48) Thank you universe thank you horoscope thank you moon in gemini</p><p>(09:48) NO WAIT</p><p>(09:49) Thank you SAMU my beloved brother for givin me the wrong number</p><p>(09:49) I love my brther s much</p><p>(09:50) But don't tell him </p><p>(09:50) ABSOLUTELY not</p><p>(09:52) <strong>I won’t, I promise!</strong></p><p>(09:54) He's the greatest chef ever he's the best THE BEST</p><p>(09:55) I'm glad for evrything what a beautful life indeed</p><p>(09:55) I'm swo happy</p><p>(09:56) But I'm still angry at him tbh</p><p>(09:57) <strong>Why? Did something happen?</strong></p><p>(09:57) In the past</p><p>(09:58) But I don't wanna talk bout it</p><p>(10:00) <strong>Why not? </strong></p><p>(10:01) It hurts</p><p>(10:03) Tangeriiiineeee</p><p>(10:05) Cracker do you have a girlfriend</p><p>(10:06) Or a boyfriend</p><p>(10:08) <strong>Are you hitting on me?</strong></p><p>(10:09) Ya should be grateful it's an honor trust me</p><p>(10:09) NOBODY can resst me </p><p>(10:12) <strong>Is this a challenge? Because I hate losing!</strong></p><p>(10:13) I hate losin too wtf</p><p>(10:14) I SWEAR to the enir unievrse that one day little sunshine </p><p>(10:14) one day</p><p>(10:14) one day </p><p>(10:14) One day i’m gonna bwwrrrrrrrrrrrt</p><p>(10:16) <strong>One day you’re gonna do what?</strong></p><p>(10:37)<strong> Okay, I'm a bit worried!</strong></p><p>(10:38) Sorry, I'm his roommate. The intelligent one. I confiscated his phone to avoid troubles, because he's way too drunk. </p><p>(10:40) <strong>Haha, that's hilarious, don't worry! Have fun!! :D</strong></p><p>(10:41) I won't, trust me.</p><p>(10:42) I’m praying for you during this difficult time, by the way, and allow me to extend heartfelt sympathy to you.</p><p>(10:44) <strong>Uhm, I’m sorry, but no one died???</strong></p><p>(10:45) You’ll need patience, perseverance and fortitude to deal with him, but you can do this.</p><p>(10:46) May the force be with you, and don’t forget to wash your hands. It's very important. Fundamental. Civilization is based on that.</p><p>(10:46) <strong>Uhm yes, I do it very often!!! </strong></p><p>(10:47) Good boy, I like you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(8:19) <strong>Good morning little sunshine! :D</strong></p><p>(11:03) Little fucking what</p><p>(11:10) <strong>Scroll up</strong></p><p>(11:11) JESUS CHRIST</p><p>(11:11) Delete everything. EVERYTHING.</p><p>(11:11) It’s mortifying </p><p>(11:15) <strong>Are you always this dramatic?</strong></p><p>(11:17) I fuckin’ asked you to marry me. </p><p>(11:20) <strong>Well, I wasn’t expecting that, you surprised me! Such a brave boy!</strong></p><p>(11:21) I’m gonna die</p><p>(11:23)<strong> Please, don’t. I hope you’ll get drunk again btw!</strong></p><p>(11:25) Yer a demon. </p><p>(11:26) <strong>Yeah, and I was right too!</strong></p><p>(11:33) About what</p><p>(11:40) <strong>You proved that you love your brother, after all!</strong></p><p>(11:40) I DO NOT</p><p>(11:41) <strong>Save it, it’s too late. Now I'm sure that you're a soft-hearted person!</strong></p><p>(11:43) I'M NOT SOFT, I'M AS HARD AS IRON. </p><p>(11:46) <strong>...</strong></p><p>(11:47) That sounded so wrong oh my god </p><p>(11:48) The joke was amazing btw, even if I was totally smashed.</p><p>(11:49) <strong>Yep, it was really funny! But you were more</strong></p><p>(11:55) I hate ya so much</p><p>(11:58) <strong>That's a big lie, and you know that. I mean, you literally proposed to me. </strong></p><p>(12:00) Hey, you can't treat people like this just ‘cause yer a redhead with freckles</p><p>(12:01) <strong>Unfortunately, I have a nice ass too</strong></p><p>(12:02) What</p><p>(12:02) For fuck's sake</p><p>(12:04) Can I have the shy and innocent boy back? I'm not sure if I like this cocky side of yer personality</p><p>(12:06)<strong> I'm not cocky!</strong></p><p>(12:10) You are. Yer a cheeky brat</p><p>(12:11) YER A SHRIMP</p><p>(12:15) <strong>Don't call me like that!!!</strong></p><p>(12:27) Okay shrimp</p><p>(12:30) <strong>I'm dead serious right now. Just don't, please.</strong> </p><p>(12:33) A dead serious shrimp it’s hard to imagine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(03:17) Shrimpshrimprshrimp</p><p>(04:45) Ya angry shrimp?</p><p>(08:33) Hey</p><p>(10:58) Okay </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sunday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:00) Samu I'm hungry</p><p>(09:01) Can I come to yer restaurant</p><p>(10:44) <em>No</em></p><p>(10:55) Okay, I'll be there before lunch</p><p>(11:00) <em>Why don't ya vanish? Just like dust. </em></p><p>(11:04) So poetic. Do you remember that time when I got lost and ya cried for hours 'cause no one could find me?</p><p>(11:04) <em>NO</em></p><p>(11:04) <em>That shit didn’t happen</em></p><p>(11:06) It did, and ya never were more desperate and miserable. So shut the fuck up ya foodie piece of trash. Yer jealous</p><p>(11:16) <em>Jealous of what for fuck’s sake??? Ya have five minutes. Then I'll block ya. </em></p><p>(11:17) So. The mysterious guy. I'm in trouble</p><p>(11:17) <em>Why? Is he blackmailin' ya or something? ‘Cause I can give him a hand</em></p><p>(11:17) You asshole why aren't you dead yet</p><p>(11:18) <em>Tsumu</em></p><p>(11:18) I think he’s angry at me</p><p>(11:18) <em>WHO</em></p><p>(11:18) <em>THE FUCK </em></p><p>(11:18)<em> ISN’T.</em></p><p>(11:19) <em>Yer the worst human being in the entire universe. </em></p><p>(11:19) <em>Yer arrogant, dense, selfish and narcissist. </em></p><p>(11:19) <em>Y</em> <em> er a waste of hair and ya got a dreadful sense of humor. </em></p><p>(11:20) <em>Ya don’t give a shit about other people’s feelings, yer manipulative and ya absolutely don’t know what the fuck empathy means.</em></p><p>(11:20) <em>It’s a miracle he texted ya for two weeks.</em></p><p>(11:21) This</p><p>(11:21) This is not true at all!!!</p><p>(11:21) <em>This is the most accurate description ever.</em></p><p>(11:21) Samu make yerstupidself useful, instead of being a cynic onigiri</p><p>(11:22) <em>FINE, but then ya have to leave me alone!</em></p><p>(11:22) <em>I’m one hundred percent sure that you said something insensitive and tactless so my brotherly advice is</em></p><p>(11:22) <em>APOLOGIZE AND DIE</em></p><p>(11:23) But</p><p>(11:23) <em>NOPE FIVE MINUTES PASSED </em></p><p>(11:23) Wait</p><p>(11:24) Samuuuuuuu!!!</p><p>(11:39) YOU BLOCKED ME FOR REAL WTF</p><p>(11:40) I'm still coming</p><p>(11:41) <em>OH GOD PLEASE NO</em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(08:22) Why are ya so angry?. </p><p>(08:25) <strong>I can’t tell you</strong></p><p>(08:27 Why not?</p><p>(08:30) <strong>For the same reason you didn't tell me about your brother last friday, I guess.</strong></p><p>(08:34) Okay</p><p>(08:34) I'll never use the 's' word again, btw</p><p>(08:37) <strong>Thank you!!! :D</strong></p><p>(08:45) <strong>So we're cool, aren’t we?</strong></p><p>(08:48) We're cool sunshine, don't panic</p><p>(08:50) <strong>I WON'T</strong></p><p>(10:05) <strong>So Zoro’s here</strong></p><p>(10:09) GIVE HIM A KISS FROM ME</p><p>(10:14) <strong>Now he’s eating, but later I will! :D</strong></p><p>(10:19) <strong>One of my roommates is studying french</strong></p><p>(10:20) <strong>AND, I just found out that it's the most seductive language ever</strong></p><p>(10:20) <strong>I mean, listen to this: le chats sont beaux</strong></p><p>(10:34) Shit</p><p>(10:34) It’s the hottest thing someone’s ever said to me</p><p>(10:49) <strong>I know, right??? And I just wrote ‘cats are beautiful’</strong></p><p>(10:50) <strong>Even insults sound poetic! Watch this: va te faire foutre</strong></p><p>(10:55) What does that mean?</p><p>(10:58) <strong>Go fuck yourself</strong></p><p>(11:00) So you like rough things, uh?</p><p>(11:02) <strong>Who knows </strong></p><p>(11:05) Tell me something else</p><p>(11:07) <strong>Très bien. La liberté commence où l'ignorance finit.</strong></p><p>(11:08) Hugo, piece of cake</p><p>(11:10) <strong>Shut it, you definitely googled it </strong></p><p>(11:11) Who cares</p><p>(11:11) Another one</p><p>(11:13) <strong>Si l'on n'est pas sensible, on est jamais sublime.</strong></p><p>(11:14) <strong>Which means: without sensibility, one can never achieve the sublime</strong></p><p>(11:15) Thanks god I already got through that stage, Voltaire would be proud of me.</p><p>(11:15) <strong>You’re hopeless &gt;.&lt;</strong></p><p>(11:16) <strong>Btw, Je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance! J’adore tes blagues!</strong></p><p>(11:17) Yer glad ya met me and ya love my jokes?</p><p>(11:17) <strong>Oui! :D</strong></p><p>(11:18) ...</p><p>(11:18) Are ya flirtin' with me in french? </p><p>(11:19) <strong>Is it working?</strong></p><p>(11:20) WONDERFULLY</p><p>(11:20) Yer killin’ me, why are ya doin’ this, I thought we were friends</p><p>(11:21) <strong>Maybe I like messing with you</strong></p><p>(11:22) Holy shit, yer not nice at all, yer a fuckin' orange demon</p><p>(11:22) A poisoned cracker</p><p>(11:23) <strong>But you're crazy about me</strong></p><p>(11:24) Maybe I am, but not enough to lose my sleep</p><p>(11:24) Not again, at least</p><p>(11:25) <strong>You’re running away!!! Coward</strong></p><p>(11:26) I have to wake up super early tomorrow and I need to rest ‘cause I don’t wanna suck at work</p><p>(11:27) <strong>Fiiiine.</strong> <strong>Goodnight softie!</strong></p><p>(11:29) Bonne nuit, mon petit mandarine</p><p>(11: 29) <strong>... </strong></p><p>(11:30) <strong>SHIT</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GUYS! 'Mon petit mandarine' means 'my little tangerine' (according to google). Btw, hello, thank you for reading!!! So, I'm speechless, I wasn't expecting all this love for this stupid fanfiction so THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm sorry for this chapter, it's super trash and super OOC, BUT it's an accurate description of my personality ahahha. I'm sorry. Thank you. SOOO, uhm, if there are any mistakes PLEASE tell me, I'll correct them right away, I still suck at english but i'm trying to improve myself (and writing this ff is really helpful, because I'm studying english grammar for the first time in my life ahahha), and uhm i'm pretty much astonished THANK YOU I LOVE YOU OMG. Sorry, too chatty OH and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't that flirty but I had to delete some parts because I mean this is still the second week ahhah. Oh, and I'll try to upload next chapter in a month! I mean, i'll probably upload it sooner, but you know, I'm so sososooo slow and YES I SHUT UP SORRY. I love you so much thank you!!! Aaaaand, that's my <a href="https://twitter.com/ShouyouHinata10">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is shit I'm sorry (plus, english is not my first language so please forgive all the mistakes)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Atsumu Miya<br/><b>Hinata Shouyou</b><br/><i>Osamu Miya, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei</i><br/><span class="u">Bokuto Koutarou, Yamaguchi Tadashi</span><br/><span class="u"><i>Yachi Hitoka</i></span><br/><i><b>Kageyama Tobio</b></i></p><p>(It seems confusing but I promise it's fine)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Monday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(07:02) Hi tangerine</p><p>(07:04) <strong>Good morning! :D </strong></p><p>(07:05) Today I feel more beautiful than ever</p><p>(07:05) <strong>Maybe you’re just more stupid</strong></p><p>(07:10) <strong>I’m sorry, I was kidding!</strong></p><p>(07:15) <strong>Please, forgive my impertinence</strong></p><p>(07:16) <strong>I'm just trying to improve my sense of humor to make it better than yours.</strong></p><p>(07:17) Ya cheeky demon</p><p>(07:17) Why yer always so cruel on mondays </p><p>(07:17) Ya’ll never reach my level btw</p><p>(07:18) <strong>Do you want to bet on it? Because I hate losing!</strong></p><p>(07:19) Prepare yerself for the most humiliating defeat of the century then</p><p>(07:19) My cleverness when it comes to jokes is unattainable</p><p>(07:20) <strong>We’ll see!</strong></p><p>(07:20) Yeah, we will</p><p>(07:25) So, I’m havin’ a cup of coffee right now, and I urgently need to ask ya a question</p><p>(07:25) It’s a matter of life and death</p><p>(07:26) <strong>Will you ever stop being this dramatic? </strong></p><p>(07:27) Only when I stop being stunning, which means NOPE, never. </p><p>(07:27) Quit hopin’ and try to be realistic</p><p>(07:27) So, do ya put sugar in yer coffee?</p><p>(07:28) Think carefully about it. Yer answer could compromise our relationship</p><p>(07:29) <strong>Uhm, to be honest, yes! I do put sugar in it, I love sweets!</strong></p><p>(07:30) For fuck’s sake</p><p>(07:30) Ya suck</p><p>(07:30) How much</p><p>(07:31) <strong>Well....</strong></p><p>(07:31) Oh god</p><p>(07:32) <strong>Do you have another question for me? </strong></p><p>(07:32) <strong>Possibly less problematic?</strong></p><p>(07:33) HOW MUCH</p><p>(07:33) <strong>Promise you won’t block me!</strong></p><p>(07:33) Am I that important to ya, cracker? </p><p>(07:34) <strong>Yes, you are! :D By the way, three teaspoons. Full.</strong> </p><p>(07:34) THREE?!</p><p>(07:34) <strong>Yup!</strong></p><p>(07:35) Oh god</p><p>(07:35) Please, put a normal amount of sugar in yer fucking coffee. </p><p>(07:35) It’s bad for yer health</p><p>(07:36) <strong>Look, I have a balanced diet. </strong></p><p>(07:36) <strong>I’m super duper mindful of what I eat, plus I go jogging everyday! </strong></p><p>(07:36) <strong>But I need coffee in the morning to wake up my brain</strong></p><p>(07:36) <strong>And sugar is fundamental. </strong></p><p>(07:37) Woah, so yer trained too, uh? </p><p>(07:37) Sounds cool </p><p>(07:39) <strong>Thank you! Zoro’s here, by the way.</strong></p><p>(07:40) Oh my god, give him a kiss between the ears</p><p>(07:41) <strong>I did it, and he’s purring!</strong></p><p>(07:41) Oh my god, give him another one</p><p>(07:42) <strong>I did it and he tried to scratch me. Enough kisses and belly rubs for today!</strong></p><p>(07:44) Don’t die on me, tangerine. I need ya alive</p><p>(07:45) <strong>Don’t worry, softie. I have no intention of leaving you alone!!!</strong></p><p>(07:46) This is why I like you</p><p>(07:46) Even if yer ironic</p><p>(07:47) <strong>Should I take this as a confession?</strong></p><p>(07:48) You wish, tangerine. Don’t get too excited</p><p> </p><p>(07:49) <em>Could you please avoid flirting with him at least during breakfast? </em></p><p>(07:49) <em>I’d rather not throw up in the morning. </em></p><p>(07:50) Who the fuck is flirting and why are ya texting me when yer literally in front of me?</p><p>(07:50) <em>I don’t want to talk to you. </em></p><p>(07:50) <em>You’re blushing, you’re smiling, and it’s disgusting. </em></p><p>(07:50) <em>You spoiled my milk. </em></p><p>(07:51) I may be dramatic, but it seems like yer a character jumped out of a Shakespeare’s novel</p><p>(07:51) <em>Save it. You don’t even know who Shakespeare is. </em></p><p>(07:52) Yer wrong. </p><p>(07:52) Actually, I’m very cultured</p><p>(07:52) <em>Then list some of his books. </em></p><p>(07:52) <em>And don’t even try to google them, because I would notice. </em></p><p>(07:53) Uh</p><p>(07:53) Whatever</p><p>(07:53) Who the fuck needs to read Shakespeare anyway?</p><p>(07:54) <em>You need to get your shit together, Atsumu.</em></p><p>(07:54) <em>I can't stand your ‘oh god, I’m so fucking in love’ expression when you look at your phone. </em></p><p>(07:54) <em>It’s sickening</em></p><p>(07:55) I’m so fucking in what???</p><p>(07:55) <em>Oh no.</em></p><p>(07:55) <em>The denial stage. </em></p><p>(07:55) <em>You’re pathetic.</em> </p><p>(07:56) <em>I will leave this mess up to your brother. </em></p><p>(07:56) <em>Don’t forget to clear up, and don’t use hot water because I’m going to take a shower.</em></p><p>(07:57) Hey! Wait! OMI-KUN COME BACK</p><p>(07:57) Yer a shit</p><p>(07:57) <em>Sure I am.</em></p><p>(07:57) Sura ya are! And yer buggin the crap out of me</p><p>(07:58) <em>At least I’m talking to you, asshole.</em></p><p>(07:58) <em>You should thank me, because you’re the most unpopular guy in the whole world. </em></p><p>(07:58) Yer just jealous ‘cause I have an entire fun club ready to die for me</p><p>(07:59) <em>At least I have a brain.</em></p><p>(08:00) Fuck off</p><p> </p><p>(08:33) <strong>Today’s monday, so it’s secrets day</strong></p><p>(08:34) AGAIN?</p><p>(08:35) <strong>Of course </strong></p><p>(08:35) <strong>I’m curious about you and I want to know lots of things! </strong></p><p>(08:35) <strong>Don’t you feel the same?</strong></p><p>(08:36) No</p><p>(08:36) <strong>Oh :(</strong></p><p>(08:37) God, I’m kiddin’ </p><p>(08:37) The sad emoji broke my heart</p><p>(08:37) Of course I’m also curious about ya</p><p>(08:38) <strong>Cool!</strong></p><p>(08:38) <strong>Super cool!</strong></p><p>(08:38) <strong>Super super duper cool!</strong></p><p>(08:38) <strong>So, could you please tell me your name?</strong></p><p>(08:40) Forget it</p><p>(08:40) Yer so stubborn</p><p>(08:42) Ugh</p><p>(08:42) <strong>Don’t ugh at me</strong></p><p>(08:42) <strong>Can you at least tell me what letter it starts with?</strong></p><p>(08:43) Nope</p><p>(08:43) <strong>Please!</strong></p><p>(08:43) Nope</p><p>(08:43) <strong>PLEASE</strong></p><p>(08:43) For fuck’s sake, fine!</p><p>(08:44) It starts with ‘a’</p><p>(08:44) <strong>Are you lying?</strong></p><p>(08:45) No, I’m sincere, I swear. What about ya?</p><p>(08:45) <strong>Mine starts with letter ‘s’!</strong></p><p>(08:46) Cool</p><p>(08:46) <strong>Super cool, Akihiko!</strong></p><p>(08:47) It’s not Akihiko</p><p>(08:47) <strong>What about Akira?</strong></p><p>(08:47) Nope</p><p>(08:47) <strong>Then Atsushi!!!</strong></p><p>(08:48) No</p><p>(08:48)<strong> I hate you. </strong></p><p>(08:49) Ya wish</p><p>(08:49) <strong>&gt;.&lt;</strong></p><p>(08:50) <strong>Let's change the question.</strong></p><p>(08:50) <strong>What’s your favorite food?</strong></p><p>(08:50) <strong>Mine’s tamago kake gohan! </strong></p><p>(08:50) <strong>I love food!</strong></p><p>(08:51) You’d get along with my brother</p><p>(08:51) <strong>You can always give me his number!</strong></p><p>(08:51) Fuck ya</p><p>(08:52) <strong>I was kidding, I would never replace you!</strong></p><p>(08:55) <strong>...</strong></p><p>(08:58) <strong>Oh, c’mon!</strong></p><p>(08:59) Just ‘cause i’m merciful </p><p>(08:59) Btw, mine’s fatty tuna</p><p>(09:00) <strong>Yummy </strong></p><p>(09:00) I know, it’s the best thing on earth</p><p>(09:00) I have to go, btw.</p><p>(09:00) I’ll text ya later cracker</p><p>(09:00) <strong>Me too! Bye!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10: 58) <strong>Guys, can you help me make a list of names that start with 'a'?</strong></p><p>(11:00) <em>Of course we can.</em></p><p>(11:00) <em>But we don’t want to.</em></p><p>(11:01) <span class="u">Tsukki!</span></p><p>(11:02) <span class="u"><em>Hinata, I don’t think we’ll be able to find the right name using this method. </em></span></p><p>(11:02) <span class="u"><em>I mean, there are tons of names that start with ‘a’.</em></span></p><p>(11:02) <em><span class="u">The only solution is to wait for him to reveal it!</span></em></p><p>(11:05) <strong>But I’m curious :( </strong></p><p>(11:05)<strong> And very impatient!</strong></p><p>(11:08) <em><span class="u">I know that is difficult for you, but be confident.</span></em></p><p>(11:08) <em><span class="u">You two texted a lot over the past few weeks, at this rate he'll definitely tell you!</span></em></p><p>(11:08) <em><span class="u">You just have to wait a little more!</span></em></p><p>(11:13) <strong>Yeeeaaah, you’re right! Thank you, Yachi!</strong> </p><p>(11:20) <em>Ew.</em></p><p>(11:20) <em>Trust me, Hinata, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a more pathetic situation than yours.</em></p><p>(11:23) <strong>Thank you Saltyshima for your essential support!</strong></p><p>(11:25) <span class="u">TSUKKI!</span></p><p>(11:25)<span class="u"> I swear to god that I’m going to confiscate your dinosaur plush </span></p><p>(11:25) <em>LEAVE T-REXY ALONE, he didn’t do anything wrong!</em></p><p>(11:26) <strong>Except for eating all the other dinosaurs</strong></p><p>(11:27) <em>Shut it, Hinata.</em></p><p>(11:27) <span class="u">Then please be more gentle!</span></p><p>(11:28) <em>You’re the worst, and this is just a filthy blackmail. T-rexy deserves love! </em></p><p>(11:30) <span class="u"><em>Why don’t we all go to the cinema this evening, after Hinata finishes his shift at the bookshop?</em></span></p><p>(11:30) <strong>YES!</strong></p><p>(11:30) <strong>YES YES YES YES! </strong></p><p>(11:31) <em>Only if I can take T-rexy with me.</em></p><p>(11:31) <span class="u">Yes Tsukki, you can take him with us</span></p><p>(11:33) <em>Fine. What about the King.</em></p><p>(12:07) <em><strong>It’s fine for me too, since I train this afternoon</strong></em></p><p>(12:15) <em>Thank you for gracing us with your presence!</em></p><p>(12:16) <span class="u">Truth is, he’s also worried about Hinata.</span></p><p>(12:17) <em>Such an attentive and thoughtful friend.</em></p><p>(12:20) <strong>No, he's not.</strong></p><p>(12:20) <em><strong>No, I'm not</strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Monday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(07:50) Hey tangerine</p><p>(10:55)<strong> Sorry, I was at the cinema!</strong></p><p>(10:55) <strong>We watched a terrible but hilarious movie about apocalypse.</strong></p><p>(10:55) <strong>There were zombies in it!</strong></p><p>(10:57) Cool</p><p>(10:58) <strong>It was just a splatter disaster.</strong></p><p>(10:58) <strong>And my best friend hates blood and violence, so she spent the entire time with her eyes closed and hands pressed over her ears, so she wouldn't hear.</strong></p><p>(10:58) <strong>I felt so bad for her, now she’s cuddling with Zoro!</strong></p><p>(11:00) Thank you Zoro, you’re an angel. </p><p>(11:01) <strong>Yeah, thank you Zoro. Btw, let’s talk about socks!</strong></p><p>(11:01) Socks?</p><p>(11:01) <strong>Socks.</strong></p><p>(11:02) Dude, do ya have some sort of fetish or what</p><p>(11:02) <strong>Definitely what</strong></p><p>(11:02) <strong>It’s just that I’m wearing socks in two different colors. This is my big secret of today!</strong></p><p>(11:03) Why</p><p>(11:04) <strong>I don’t know, I just like it!</strong></p><p>(11:04) <strong>Currently my right sock is bright green with blue stripes, while my left one is canary yellow.</strong></p><p>(11:05) Well, sounds classy</p><p>(11:05) <strong>What about you?</strong></p><p>(11:06) Do I really have to describe my socks?</p><p>(11:06) <strong>Scared?</strong></p><p>(11:07) Ya wish</p><p>(11:07) Ya can't convince me every fuckin time with this shitty ‘scared’ trick, ya know? It’s unfair</p><p>(11:07) <strong>Yeah, but it always works. </strong></p><p>(11:07) <strong>Too baaaad</strong></p><p>(11:07) Shit, yer right</p><p>(11:08) Btw, I regret to inform ya that my socks are both gray. I’m deeply sorry</p><p>(11:08) <strong>Jeez, that’s super sad!</strong></p><p>(11:08) <strong>You definitely need to buy a new pair of socks!!</strong></p><p>(11:08)<strong> Possibly orange, just like my hair!</strong></p><p>(11:09) Wouldn't it be way too cheesy if I bought socks the same color as your hair?</p><p>(11:10) <strong>I really like cheesy things to be honest </strong></p><p>(11:10) Good to know</p><p>(11:11) <strong>I’m gonna sleep now, I’m exhausted. Lots of people came to the bookshop today! </strong></p><p>(11:11) ‘Night, Tangerine With Different Socks</p><p>(11:12) <strong>Good night, Softie Who Definitely Needs Brighter Colour In The Wardrobe To Brighten Up His Life</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tuesday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(06:15) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum</span></p><p>(06:17) What happened, Bokkun?</p><p>(06:17) Please don’t tell me you used Omi’s towel again</p><p>(06:18) <span class="u">Nope.</span></p><p>(06:18)<span class="u"> I mean, yes, I used it this morning, but Omi didn’t notice!</span></p><p>(06:18) He will, trust me.</p><p>(06:19) And then, you’ll be dead and I'll have to arrange yer funeral</p><p>(06:19)<span class="u"> I can’t die, there’s no way I’d leave Akaashi alone!</span></p><p>(06:19)<span class="u"> Btw, I’ve something very important to say.</span></p><p>(06:19) <span class="u">Very smart too!</span></p><p>(06:20) Highly unlikely</p><p>(06:20) Bokkun, you have many significant qualities, but cleverness is not one of them</p><p>(06:21) <span class="u">Tsum Tsum, this is exactly why I am your only friend</span></p><p>(06:21) Hey! That’s not true, little tangerine is my friend too!</p><p>(06:21) <span class="u">True. And he’s such a precious boy.</span></p><p>(06:22)<span class="u"> I want to meet him, Tsum Tsum</span> :( </p><p>(06:22) <span class="u">Wait, I want to adopt him! With Akaashi!</span></p><p>(06:22) <span class="u">Oh my god, he would be my lil disciple!</span></p><p>(06:22) <span class="u">Can you give me his number?</span></p><p>(06:23) No. Can ya just tell me what’s wrong?</p><p>(06:23) <span class="u">Nothing’s wrong, I just thought of something incredibly brilliant</span></p><p>(06:24) I’m really scared at this point</p><p>(06:24) <span class="u">Listen. I think that Omi Omi has a crush on your brother</span></p><p>(06:24) What</p><p>(06:25) <span class="u">Yeah I know, it seems insane, but let me explain.</span></p><p>(06:25) <span class="u">Last night, while you were too busy texting the love of your life, I saw Omi Omi cheeking at Osamu’s instagram profile</span></p><p>(06:26) Love of my fuckin’ what</p><p>(06:26) <span class="u">Oh my god are you still denying it?</span></p><p>(06:26) <span class="u">You should grow up a little bit, Tsum Tsum!</span> :(</p><p>(06:27) I don’t want to hear this from you</p><p>(06:27) <span class="u">Anyway, Omi was smiling!</span></p><p>(06:27) What</p><p>(06:27) <span class="u">Please stop saying what</span></p><p>(06:27) But</p><p>(06:28) <span class="u">He had a soft smile on his face! I've never seen him making such a kind expression! </span></p><p>(06:28) But doesn’t he have a crush on Ushijima?</p><p>(06:29) <span class="u">Uhm, maybe his feeling towards Ushijima is more platonic than anything else?</span> </p><p>(06:29) My whole life was a lie</p><p>(06:29) <span class="u">Don’t be so dramatic Tsum Tsum</span></p><p>(06:30) Bokkun, I think yer completely wrong.</p><p>(06:30) I mean, Omi and Osamu?</p><p>(06:30) Death would be less painful </p><p>(06:30) Plus, they have nothing in common</p><p>(06:31) <span class="u">I think that they’re well-suited to each other!</span></p><p>(06:31) <span class="u">Omi’s super clean, and Osamu’s super clean too, because he’s used to respecting health regulations</span></p><p>(06:31) <span class="u">Plus, your brother loves dogs! And so does Omi!</span></p><p>(06:32) Bokkun, did you turn in fuckin Cupid or what?</p><p>(06:32) <span class="u">Listen. I do know everything about the subject.</span></p><p>(06:32) <span class="u">I sense chemistry here, and lots of sparkles!</span></p><p>(06:32) <span class="u">This is exactly how the ‘diffident to interested in each other to amazed by each other to friends with benefits to oh my god they got married!’ trope works.</span></p><p>(06:33) <span class="u">Not very popular on ao3 yet, but very efficient.</span> </p><p>(06:33) Bokkun, this fanfictions’ situation is getting out of hand. </p><p>(06:33) It would never work between those two. In fact, I’d never let that happen</p><p>(06:34) Are ya fucking kiddin’ me, I can’t stand them individually. Together they would be a nightmare</p><p>(06:35) <span class="u">Akaashi thinks they’re nice.</span> </p><p>(06:35) There’s no way Akaashi said that. </p><p>(06:35) <span class="u">Fine, he didn’t, but… Trust me, there’s something between them! Lots of potential!</span></p><p>(06:36) They barely spoke to each other! Wait, what’s that noise?</p><p>(06:36) <span class="u">It sounds like an ambulance siren!</span></p><p>(06:36) <span class="u">Maybe they’re torturing someone!</span></p><p>(06:36) <span class="u">Oh my god this is terrifying</span></p><p>(06:37) Oh fuck</p><p>(06:37) <span class="u">What?</span> </p><p>(06:37) Bokkun, RUN AS FAST AS YA CAN</p><p>(06:37) This is Omi screaming!</p><p>(06:38) <span class="u">FUCK</span></p><p>(06:38) <span class="u">HE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE TOWEL</span></p><p>(06:38) <span class="u">SHIT I’M DEAD</span></p><p>(06:39) It’s been a pleasure playing with you, Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>(06:39) Rest in peace, and teach angels all the best fanfiction tropes</p><p>(06:39) <span class="u">Please tell Akaashi I love him so much</span></p><p>(06:39) He already knows that</p><p>(06:39) <span class="u">Tell him everyday, it’s never enough</span></p><p>(06:40) <span class="u">Goodbye, Tsum Tsum, and protect little tangerine for me</span> </p><p> </p><p>(06:43) 'Samu</p><p>(06:45) <em>'Tsumu</em></p><p>(06:46) What do ya think about Omi?</p><p>(06:46) <em>I pity him because he’s forced to live with ya, but I respect him because he managed to survive without killing anyone.</em> </p><p>(06:46) <em>Without killin' ya</em></p><p>(06:47) Well, he tried</p><p>(06:47) <em>What a shame he didn’t succeed, then</em></p><p>(06:48) Yer the cruelest shit ever </p><p>(06:50) <em>And yer a bleached trash can</em></p><p>(06:50) I’m the coolest</p><p>(06:51) <em>Yer just the most stupid, Tsumu</em></p><p>(06:51) Go fuck yerstupidself.</p><p>(06:51) Btw, do ya find him… I dunno, quite appealing? </p><p>(06:51) <em>I thought you were crushing on yer little tangerine, not on Sakusa.</em></p><p>(06:52) What for fuck’s sake NO it’s not about me</p><p>(06:52) I was just wondering why everyone keeps saying he's handsome and shit like that</p><p>(06:53) <em>Well, I guess he is quite good-looking.</em></p><p>(06:53) <em>Definitely more charming than ya. </em></p><p>(06:54) We literally share the same fuckin face</p><p>(06:54) <em>Hah, ya wish</em></p><p>(06:54) Fuck off </p><p> </p><p>(06:55) Hey</p><p>(06:55) Ya need to help me</p><p>(06:58) <strong>What’s wrong?</strong></p><p>(06:58) My worst nightmare might became true</p><p>(06:59) <strong>Oh my god</strong></p><p>(06:59) <strong>Why do I get the feeling that it's actually nothing that tragic?</strong></p><p>(07:00) Trust me, it’s a fuckin' calamity.</p><p>(07:00) My brother, the person I hate most in the world, might have a crush on my roommate, which is the second person I hate most in the world. </p><p>(07:00) If they got together, I wouldn’t survive </p><p>(07:03) <strong>You’re always so dramatic</strong></p><p>(07:03) ‘Cause my life IS dramatic</p><p>(07:05)<strong> Well, that could turn into a good thing, don't you think? If they got together, they would spend more time together. </strong></p><p>(07:06) Oh my god, I could get rid of them in one go! Cracker, yer a fuckin' genius!!!</p><p>(07:06) <strong>A fucking genius with a nice ass! :D</strong></p><p>(07:06) Gimme a break ya demon</p><p> </p><p>(07:07) BOKKUN</p><p>(07:07) <span class="u">TSUM TSUM</span></p><p>(07:08) We need to make Omi-kun fall in love with ‘Samu</p><p>(07:08) <span class="u">GREAT IDEA! But please help me, he wants to kill me.</span></p><p>(07:08) <span class="u">He's about to break down the door to my room, I’ve never seen him THIS furious</span></p><p>(07:09) I’ll try my best, though I make no promises.</p><p>(07:09) However, in return, ya had to study more deeply all the various tropes and dynamics about romance and all that kind of shit</p><p>(07:10) ‘Cause we need to be as prepared as possible to make the plan work</p><p>(07:10) <span class="u">I swear I’m gonna read so many fanfictions oh you have no idea 100k words every single day watch me but i need to stay alive PLS HELP ME</span></p><p> </p><p>(07:11) Omi-kun</p><p>(07:12) <em>Not now Atsumu, I’m busy killing Bokuto.</em></p><p>(07:12) We need him, Omi-kun.</p><p>(07:12) In order to win. To gain glory. First place.</p><p>(07:12) Please, spare his life.</p><p>(07:13) <em>There’s no need to worry</em></p><p>(07:13) <em>I can spike for both of us. </em></p><p>(07:13) Omi-kun, listen. We're going to my brother's restaurant for dinner.</p><p>(07:14) Good food, good company. How does that sound?</p><p>(07:14) <em>If you’re with me, I won’t call it good company at all. </em></p><p>(07:15) But the food will still be delicious though</p><p>(07:15) <em>Yeah, thanks to your brother.</em></p><p>(07:15) <em>I still wonder how it’s possible that you two share the same blood. </em></p><p>(07:15) Please, don’t remind me of that</p><p>(07:16) <em>You should be grateful.</em></p><p>(07:16) <em>And so should be Bokuto fucking Koutarou, onigiri Miya saved his shitty life. </em></p><p>(07:17) <em>But I swear to hell that if he dares to use my towel again, I will chop his fucking fingers off.</em></p><p>(07:17) <em>And then I’ll gouge out his fucking eyes. </em></p><p>(07:17)<em> Did I make myself clear?</em></p><p>(07:18) Transparent. </p><p> </p><p>(07:44) <strong>How’s the worst nightmare of your life going?</strong></p><p>(07:47) Tangerine oh my god oh my god oh my god </p><p>(07:50) <strong>What??</strong></p><p>(07:50) It might actually work! For real!!!</p><p>(07:51) I mean, my roommate indirectly complimented my brother by insulting me</p><p>(07:53)<strong> Woah!!! I’m uh, happy for you, I guess? </strong></p><p>(07:54) We still have a long way to go, but I guess this is a first step</p><p>(07:54) A great and very unexpected fucking one </p><p>(07:56) <strong>First step is fundamental! Don’t give up! But also don’t pressure them!</strong></p><p>(07:56) I’ll do my best.</p><p>(07:56) Because I’m the best</p><p>(07:58) <strong>Yeah yeah, you’re the best Akito! :D</strong></p><p>(07:58) Nope</p><p>(07:59) <strong>Asao???</strong></p><p>(07:59) Just give up</p><p>(07:59) <strong>Azuma???</strong></p><p>(08:00) Nope</p><p>(08:00) <strong>Shit</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(07:44) Mornin’ cracker</p><p>(07:49) <strong>Good morning!</strong></p><p>(07:49) <strong>Did the plan work?</strong></p><p>(07:50) Well, nothing major happened, but they did exchange a few looks.</p><p>(07:51) <strong>What kind of looks? Normal, mischievous, sensual, indifferent? </strong></p><p>(07:52) The ‘maybe i like you, maybe i do not, maybe I just want to fuck you, or maybe I just deeply admire you in a genuine way without any kind of sexual thoughts involved’ looks</p><p>(07:52) To summarize, I didn’t fuckin get it.</p><p>(07:53) They’re both so boring and monotonous</p><p>(07:54)<strong> Maybe they just need more time to feel comfortable with each other!</strong></p><p>(07:55) Or maybe they’re just two idiots without any brain cell left.</p><p>(07:55) Btw, I’ll text ya later, work calls</p><p>(07:56) <strong>Are you a doctor?</strong></p><p>(07:56) Nope</p><p>(07:56) <strong>Gardener?</strong></p><p>(07:56) Nope</p><p>(07:57)<strong> Wait. You said you’re famous. </strong></p><p>(07:57) Well, yes</p><p>(07:58) <strong>Oh my god, you’re an idol!</strong></p><p>(07:58) Oh my god, I’m not. Goodfuckingbye. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(06:55) <strong>Camels have three eyebrows to defend themselves from sandstorms. </strong></p><p>(06:57) What</p><p>(06:57) <strong>I swear. Aaand, snails have four noses, two for breathing and two for sniffing.</strong></p><p>(06:58) Yer kiddin me</p><p>(06:58) <strong>I would never.</strong></p><p>(06:58) <strong>I'm working at the bookshop, and I found this animal guide while I was reorganizing the horror section.  </strong></p><p>(06:59) <strong>Lions are capable of reproducing up to fifty times a day!</strong></p><p>(06:59) <strong>Such an impressive stamina, shit.</strong></p><p>(06:59) Oh, so I’m a fucking lion.</p><p>(07:00) King of the forest, of course</p><p>(07:00) <strong>I knew you’d say that!</strong></p><p>(07:00) You know me too well tangerine. I mean, it's only been two and a half weeks, but we've texted a lot</p><p>(07:01) <strong>It’s because I can no longer live without your jokes! :D</strong></p><p>(07:10) <strong>Softie don’t panic, I was kidding</strong></p><p>(07:10) And now I’m sad</p><p>(07:11) <strong>Then I was kidding about the kidding ?</strong></p><p>(07:11) <strong>I love your jokes, I’ve found them truly brilliant and amusing!</strong></p><p>(07:12) That’s why yer my favorite tangerine ever. So, I thought of a new one</p><p>(07:12) Be prepared cause this is so clever that there's a risk it will knock you out</p><p>(07:13) <strong>Fine, I’m ready to die with honor!!!</strong></p><p>(07:13) Today I gave my dead batteries away. </p><p>(07:13) They were free of charge</p><p>(07:36) Ya still there?</p><p>(07:44) <strong>Sorry, I think I'm going to need a few hours to recover. It was devastatingly fun.</strong></p><p>(07:45) Don’t ya dare die on me, mon petit tangerine</p><p> </p><p>(09:05) <strong>Heeeey</strong></p><p>(09:10) Hey </p><p>(09:13) <strong>Are you at home?</strong></p><p>(09:14) Yep</p><p>(09:14) <strong>Are you busy?</strong></p><p>(09:14) I’m never busy for ya</p><p>(09:38) Tangerine?</p><p>(09:40) <strong>Sorry, I died for a moment. Can I ask you a question?</strong></p><p>(09:42) Go on</p><p>(09:43)<strong> What's your eyes colour?</strong></p><p>(09:44) Why do ya want to know?</p><p>(09:44)<strong> Because I’m super curious! </strong></p><p>(09:45) Fine. They’re somewhere between brown and light green.</p><p>(09:45) <strong>Cool! </strong></p><p>(09:45) Yours?</p><p>(09:46) <strong>Mine are also brown!</strong></p><p>(09:46) <strong>But they have a reddish tint in them, they kinda match the color of my hair!</strong></p><p>(09:47) Yer killin' me</p><p>(09:47) <strong>Are you imagining me?</strong></p><p>(09:48) Frankly, yes. And it's not a bad image at all. However, I'm more handsome for sure.</p><p>(09:49) <strong>Mr. Humble is back!</strong></p><p>(09:49) I'm just being honest. I probably have more muscles </p><p>(09:50) <strong>Why are you so sure muscles are fascinating?</strong></p><p>(09:50) <strong>Maybe I have different preferences!</strong></p><p>(09:51) Why don't ya tell me, then?</p><p>(09:52) <strong>Are we really going to have a conversation based on our kinks?</strong></p><p>(09:53) Scared, lil' crackers?</p><p>(09:53) <strong>Not at all! So, uhm, I have a soft point for people’s hands!</strong></p><p>(09:54) What</p><p>(09:54) <strong>I mean, I usually pay a lot of attention to them.</strong></p><p>(09:54) <strong>Give me big palms, tapered fingers, and I probably go crazy!</strong></p><p>(09:55) <strong>Oh, and thighs. Let’s not forget about thighs. </strong></p><p>(09:56) Lucky for ya, I have the most beautiful and elegant hands in the world and the most toned thighs in the universe</p><p>(09:57) <strong>I wonder why I expected it, Your Humbleness. </strong></p><p>(09:57) <strong>Your turn!</strong></p><p>(09:58) Uhm</p><p>(09:58) <strong>Are you embarrassed?</strong></p><p>(09:58) I'm nOT! I was just thinkin'</p><p>(09:59) So, assuming that perfection is me, let’s say I’m particularly interested in people’s necks and backs</p><p>(10:00)<strong> I think my neck is pretty standard, but I do have a really nice back.</strong></p><p>(10:00) <strong>With freckles on it!</strong></p><p>(10:00) Ya got freckles on yer back???</p><p>(10:01) <strong>Yep! On my shoulder blades too</strong></p><p>(10:02) For fuck’s sake, yer a redhead covered in freckles</p><p>(10:02) I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sleep tonight </p><p>(10:03) <strong>Me neither. Not after the big palm and toned thighs thing</strong></p><p>(10:03) Holy shit</p><p>(10:04) Uhm, I think we’ve flirted enough for today</p><p>(10:04) <strong>We can always do better</strong></p><p>(10:04) Yer gonna kill me </p><p>(10:05)<strong> I hope not, what will I do without your jokes?</strong> </p><p>(10:06) Hah. Night, cracker</p><p>(10:06) <strong>Goodnight!!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(10:07) Samu, I’m fucked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(09:18) <span class="u">Guys, I’m at the shopping centre with Akaashi, do you need something?</span></p><p>(09:19) <em>Disinfectant. Four bottles. </em></p><p>(09:20) I don’t need anything, but thank you Bokkun. Yer the best friend I’ve ever had</p><p>(09:21) <em>That’s because he’s your only friend.</em></p><p>(09:22) This is a fuckin’ lie, Wrong Number Guy is also my friend!</p><p>(09:22) We’ve built a wonderful relationship of mutual respect, and he laughs at my jokes!</p><p>(09:24) <em>He’s not your friend, he’s your crush.</em></p><p>(09:25) <span class="u">Omi’s right! ‘’Strangers to lovers’’ trope, ‘’wrong number au’’, ‘’i’m fucked but I still don’t know it’’ tag</span></p><p>(09:25) <span class="u">You two basically jumped out of a fanfiction!</span></p><p>(09:25) <span class="u">Although there are much better ones on ao3, because usually the protagonist isn’t as dummy as you are!</span></p><p>(09:26) Bokkun, yer not my friend anymore</p><p>(09:26) And please stop reading fanfictions, they’re frying yer brain</p><p>(09:27) <span class="u">NEVER</span></p><p>(09:27) <span class="u">Fans write fanfictions about me and Akaashi too! They’re amazing, so touching!</span></p><p>(09:27) <span class="u">And the plot! You have no idea whatsoever about the plots authors create, they’re brilliant!</span> </p><p>(09:28) <span class="u">Fans also write fanfictions about you and Omi Omi</span></p><p>(09:30) I DON’T WANNA KNOW FOR FUCK’S SAKE GOOD BYE</p><p>(09:30) <em>I’ll have nightmares for the rest of my life.</em></p><p>(09:35) Wait, Bokkun!!!</p><p>(09:35) Can ya buy me a pair of socks? Orange-colored</p><p>(09:38) <span class="u">Of course! But why?</span> </p><p>(09:40) It’s a sort of bet between me and him</p><p>(09:41) <span class="u">Oh my god, is this… is this the way you’re gonna prove your love?</span> </p><p>Omi-kun left the group</p><p>(09:42) Never mind, don’t buy them and fuck ya</p><p>Bokkun added Omi-kun</p><p>(10:03) <span class="u">I bought you twelve pairs, your welcome</span></p><p>(10:03) <span class="u">Can’t wait to meet him</span></p><p>(10:05) THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN for fuck’s sake!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday PM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:03) Hey</p><p>(09:05)<strong> Heeey!</strong></p><p>(09:06) What are ya up to?</p><p>(09:07) <strong>I’m cuddling with Zoro!</strong></p><p>(09:07) Apparently everyone wants to cuddle with him</p><p>(09:08) <strong>True! It’s because he’s too fluffy and soft for this world</strong></p><p>(09:08) Oh my god give him a kiss</p><p>(09:09) <strong>I will! What about you? Have you had dinner?</strong></p><p>(09:10) Yeah, I ate onigiri</p><p>(09:10) Oh, and I bought socks. Orange-colored</p><p>(09:11) <strong>For real?</strong></p><p>(09:12) Yes, even though now that I think about it, it was a pretty silly thing</p><p>(09:13) <strong>It wasn’t silly at all! Orange brings good luck!</strong></p><p>(09:13) We’ll see </p><p>(09:35) <strong>Do you believe in ghosts?</strong></p><p>(09:36) Why this sudden question</p><p>(09:37) <strong>Because I’m watching videos about paranormal experiences</strong></p><p>(09:38) Can we go back to socks please </p><p>(09:39) <strong>Scared, Akiteru?</strong></p><p>(09:40) Ya wish</p><p>(09:40) Wait NOT THIS TIME</p><p>(09:40) Yes I’m fuckin' scared</p><p>(09:40) And it’s not Akiteru</p><p>(09:41) <strong>Ugh</strong></p><p>(09:41) Don't ugh at me</p><p>(09:42) <strong>However, there's this person who thinks he lives in a cursed house.</strong></p><p>(09:42) <strong>Because the previous owner died in it, and it seems as if he doesn't want to leave </strong></p><p>(09:42) <strong>So, strange things happen. </strong></p><p>(09:43) <strong>Dishes break on their own, doors slam, the lights turn on without anyone pressing the switch</strong></p><p>(09:44) Jesus Christ</p><p>(09:44) Tangerine, please, stop. </p><p>(09:45) <strong>Oh my god, you’re afraid for real! How cute</strong></p><p>(09:46) Fuck off, ya asswipe with freckles </p><p>(09:46) If I can’t sleep, fault will be entirely yours</p><p>(09:48) <strong>Why don’t you try putting on some asmr-video?</strong></p><p>(09:48) Asm-what?</p><p>(09:49) <strong>... </strong></p><p>(09:49) <strong>Are you kidding?</strong></p><p>(09:50) As much as my sense of humor is stunning, now I'm not.</p><p>(09:51) <strong>Jeez, asmr-videos! They’re the key to falling asleep! </strong></p><p>(09:51) <strong>They're calming videos that help you relax using massages and soft sounds, such as whispers.</strong></p><p>(09:51) Massages? Shit, I fuckin’ love massages. </p><p>(09:52) <strong>I'm pretty good at it! I learnt in Brazil</strong></p><p>(09:53) Are you trying to conquer me? ‘Cause yer on the right track</p><p>(09:53) <strong>Of course I am!</strong></p><p> </p><p>(09:54) 'Samu</p><p>(09:59) <em>NO. NOT AGAIN. I fuckin’ refuse</em></p><p>(10:00) But he's good at massaging. I mean, he learnt how to do proper massages in Brazil! </p><p>(10:00) He's redhead, he has freckles, he’s good at massages, he likes volleyball, and he laughs at my jokes </p><p>(10:00) 'Samu, I think we were predestined</p><p>(10:25) <em>‘Tsumu, I think ya have definitely gone nuts. You’ve never reached these levels of foolishness</em></p><p>(10:25) <em>Plus, if he really is that perfect, ya don’t stand a chance with the disgusting and shitty personality of yours </em></p><p>(10:25) <em>Pretty much everyone has a better temperament than ya</em></p><p>(10:26) Shut the fuck up.</p><p>(10:26) Yer just jealous ‘cause I'm happier than you</p><p>(10:26) Yer lonely and single and no one wants ya!</p><p>(10:58) <em>Keep dreamin' ya dipshit and die</em></p><p> </p><p>(11:04) <strong>So, did the asmr-videos work?</strong></p><p>(11:05) <strong>Guess they did! Goodnight! </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(08:12) <em>Atsumu.</em></p><p>(08:14) Omi I swear to God that I didn’t touch yer towel </p><p>(08:14) I don’t wanna die </p><p>(08:15) <em>It’s not about the towel.</em></p><p>(08:16) And I swear to god that I also didn't drink from your bottle of water</p><p>(08:16) Bokuto did it</p><p>(08:17) <em>It’s not about the bottle of water either.</em></p><p>(08:17)<em> Wait, what.</em></p><p>(08:18) Oh shit</p><p> </p><p>(08:19) BOKKUN RUUUUN!!!</p><p>(08:19) OMI KNOWS ABOUT THE BOTTLE</p><p>(08:20) <span class="u">FOR FUCK’S SAKE I’M DEAD MEAT</span></p><p>(08:20) <span class="u">But I swear I didn’t do it on purpose, I thought it was MY bottle of water!!!</span></p><p>(08:20) <span class="u">I HEAR HIS STEPS TSUM TSUM</span></p><p>(08:21) <span class="u">Tell ‘kaashi I loved him so much</span></p><p>(08:21) <span class="u">SO MUCH</span></p><p>(08:21) <span class="u">Good bye</span></p><p> </p><p>(08:23) <em>Atsumu.</em></p><p>(08:23) Omi-kun</p><p>(08:24) <em>Before I kill Bokuto, I need to ask you a question.</em></p><p>(08:24) <em>Uhm, is Suna Osamu’s boyfriend?</em></p><p>(08:24) What the fuck, Omi</p><p>(08:24) No, he’s not</p><p>(08:25) Why?</p><p>(08:26) Omi!</p><p>(08:27) <em>I’m busy becoming an assassin. Bye.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(08:55) Oh my god</p><p>(08:55) Maybe my roommate really likes my brother!</p><p>(09:12) <strong>Woah! That’s good news, isn’t it?</strong> </p><p>(09:13) I’m not so sure</p><p>(09:13) There are two options: the first one, is that they’re gonna bully the shit out of me. </p><p>(09:13) The second one, is that they will disappear from my life together and I’ll finally find peace</p><p>(09:14) So, it could turn into hell or paradise, it depends</p><p>(09:33) <strong>Cool</strong></p><p>(09:33) <strong>So, uhm</strong></p><p>(09:33) <strong>It’s friday</strong></p><p>(09:34) Yeah, I know that</p><p>(09:35)<strong> Are you going to text me while you're drunk?</strong></p><p>(09:36) Ya wish, little demon, but I can't get drunk every week.</p><p>(09:36) Alcohol is lethal for my work</p><p>(09:45) <strong>Too baaaad</strong></p><p>(09:46) Why</p><p>(09:49) <strong>Because now I'm the drunk one, so I'm definitely gonna say embarrassing shit and I was hoping we could both forget them tomorrow!</strong></p><p>(09:50) Oh my god, this is gonna be hilarious </p><p>(09:51) <strong>I have so many questions!</strong></p><p>(09:52) Ya always have lots of ‘em</p><p>(09:53) <strong>SO</strong></p><p>(09:53) <strong>SOOO</strong></p><p>(09:53) <strong>I THINK</strong></p><p>(09:53) <strong>You’re nice</strong></p><p>(09:54) Not just nice, but breathtaking</p><p>(09:55) <strong>Yeah yeah yeah yeAAH</strong></p><p>(09:55) I think yer nice too</p><p>(09:56) <strong>Yep, I am</strong></p><p>(09:56) <strong>I hope you don’t have a boyfriend</strong></p><p>(09:56) <strong>Or a girlfriend</strong></p><p>(09:56) <strong>Or whatever</strong></p><p>(09:57) I don’t, tangerine. Ya can sleep peacefully now</p><p>(09:59) <strong>Good</strong></p><p>(09:59) <strong>Good</strong></p><p>(09:59) <strong>Super good</strong></p><p>(09:59) <strong>Super duper good</strong></p><p>(10:00) Oh my god yer smashed</p><p>(10:01) <strong>MAYBE I AM</strong></p><p>(10:01) <strong>But</strong></p><p>(10:01) <strong>I mean, not to bring back embarrassing memories, but you literally proposed to me last week</strong></p><p>(10:03) Fuck off, I didn’t, yer hallucinating</p><p>(10:05) <strong>Yes you did, and it was amazing</strong></p><p>(10:05)<strong> It made me verrrrrry happy</strong></p><p>(10:06) Oh god </p><p>(10:07) <strong>SO I thought about this all night</strong></p><p>(10:07) <strong>This is like THE BEST thing ever</strong></p><p>(10:07) <strong>Are you ready</strong></p><p>(10:08) I’m scared</p><p>(10:08) <strong>Okay so</strong></p><p>(10:09) <strong>Are you a russian doll?</strong></p><p>(10:09) …</p><p>(10:09) Why?</p><p>(10:10) <strong>Because you’re full of yourself</strong></p><p>(10:10) Oh my god</p><p>(10:10) <strong>HA!!!</strong></p><p>(10:11) <strong>This is my declaration of love</strong></p><p>(10:11) <strong>of WAR sorry not love definitely not love WAR</strong></p><p>(10:12) <strong>Because I’m going to beat you </strong></p><p>(10:12) <strong>I’m going to demonstrate that I can be funnier than you</strong></p><p>(10:13) <strong>I’m going to create the most amazing and hilarious jokes ever</strong></p><p>(10:13) <strong>WATCH ME</strong></p><p>(10:13) <strong>AND you’ll fall for me SO BAD</strong></p><p>!10:13) <strong>SO BAAAD</strong></p><p>(10:14) Is this a challenge? </p><p>(10:15) <strong>YES IT IS AND I’m going to win and GUESS FUCKING WHAT</strong></p><p>(10:15) <strong>You WILL tell me your name</strong></p><p>(10:15) <strong>You defintely will and it will be SUCK a great victory</strong></p><p>(10:16) <strong>DICK a great victory</strong></p><p>(10:16) <strong>SUCH a great victory oh my god SUCH autocorrect fail</strong></p><p>(10:16) <strong>Even though I mean it’s not that I dislike suckfvbnmmmmmm</strong></p><p>(10:17) What happened? </p><p>(10:18) Tangerine???</p><p>(10:23) Not gonna lie, I'm worried</p><p>(10:25) <strong>My friends are going to confiscate my  phonr shitytt byeeert</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday AM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(10:53) Good morning Suck-Dick-Oh wait, I meant such! Tangerine</p><p>(10:56) <strong>What</strong></p><p>(10:57)<strong> Oh no</strong></p><p>(10:57) <strong>No</strong></p><p>(10:57) <strong>Nononononono</strong></p><p>(10:57) <strong>I’m so… sorry…..</strong></p><p>(10:58) Don’t be, it was the most hilarious thing ever</p><p>(10:58) Thank you tangerine</p><p>(10:59) <strong>Oh god</strong></p><p>(11:00) <strong>Well, the russian doll joke was brilliant, you have to admit it</strong></p><p>(11:00) Yeah yeah, but yer not even remotely as funny as me</p><p>(11:04) <strong>Yeah yeah. What’s your favorite song?</strong></p><p>(11:05) Why do ya ask</p><p>(11:06)<strong> Dunno, I’m just curious</strong></p><p>(11:07) Workout playlist on spotify</p><p>(11:07) <strong>It’s not a song!!!</strong></p><p>(11:08) And that’s not my problem. What about ya</p><p>(11:08) <strong>I don’t have one too, to be honest</strong>. </p><p>(11:09) <strong>But these days I’m obsessed with Rainbow Connection. The song from the Muppet Movie!</strong></p><p>(11:14) It’s sad</p><p>(11:15) <strong>Have you listened to it?</strong></p><p>(11:15) I did it now</p><p>(11:15) <strong>That’s super sweet, actually!</strong></p><p>(11:16) Sleeping at Last cover</p><p>(11:16) <strong>Aaand, that’s super sad!!! Did you like it?</strong></p><p>(11:17) Not at all, now I’m just depressed</p><p>(11:17) It made me think of something that will never come back</p><p>(11:18) Something unreachable</p><p>(11:18) Oh my god why do I suddenly feel the urge to cry?!</p><p>(11:19) <strong>I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring out melancholy! </strong></p><p>(11:19) Why do ya like it that much btw? It’s heartbreakin’</p><p>(11:20) <strong>Uhm, probably because it reminds me of the ocean!</strong></p><p>(11:20) <strong>I don’t know how to explain it, but it gives me a warm feeling!</strong></p><p>(11:20) <strong>Something like</strong></p><p>(11:20) <strong>FUWA</strong></p><p>(11:20) <strong>But in a softer way, like fuwaaaaasshhhhh</strong></p><p>(11:21) It’s all much clearer now</p><p>(11:22) <strong>Maybe in another life I was listening to it on a beach.</strong></p><p>(11:22) <strong>Maybe I was with someone I loved, who knows!</strong></p><p>(11:23) You read too many romantic books </p><p>(11:23) <strong>And what’s wrong with romantic books?</strong></p><p>(11:23) Ugh</p><p>(11:24) <strong>Don't ugh at me</strong></p><p>(11:24) Well, I dunno, it’s just… they’re usually shitty books</p><p>(11:25) <strong>What’s shitty about them?</strong></p><p>(11:26) Everything? The characters are boring, there are waaay too many clichés</p><p>(11:26) And the plot it’s just a succession of melodramatic scenes</p><p>(11:28)<strong> It reminds me of someone! :P</strong></p><p>(11:29) Tangerine I fuckin’ swear I’m not gonna text ya anymore </p><p>(11:30) <strong>But this would make all of my days very sad :(</strong></p><p>(11:30) …</p><p>(11:30) Fuck it </p><p>(11:31) <strong>Btw, romantic books aren’t melodramatic.</strong></p><p>(11:31)<strong> I mean, it’s normal for characters' feelings to be emphasized, they’re books about love</strong></p><p>(11:31) <strong>Oh, wait, this could be a question with potential in it</strong></p><p>(11:32) <strong>Have you ever fallen in love?</strong></p><p>(11:33) Are we really gonna have this conversation? </p><p>(11:33) <strong>Scared?</strong></p><p>(11:34) Ya wish</p><p>(11:34) <strong>Then, yes! :D </strong></p><p>(11:35) Hah, wise move</p><p>(11:35) Let me think about it</p><p> </p><p>(11:36) Samu</p><p>(11:38) <em>No.</em></p><p>(11:38) But</p><p>(11:40) <em>No. </em></p><p>(11:40) Yer gonna listen to me, dipshit.</p><p>(11:40) Have I ever been in love?</p><p>(11:41) <em>What the fuck?!</em></p><p>(11:41) It’s important</p><p>(11:41) <em>Oh my god Tsumu, have ya fried yer brain? Not that I care</em></p><p>(11:42) I’m gonna fry yer ass if ya don’t answer me</p><p>(11:43) <em>Then yes, absolutely</em></p><p>(11:43) <em>Yer in love with yerfuckingself since ya were born</em></p><p>(11:44) Mine was a serious question</p><p>(11:45)<em> And I’m dead serious too.</em></p><p>(11:45) <em>Now just die, ya self-obsessed pigeon shit </em></p><p>(11:45) Fuck off</p><p> </p><p>(11:46) Nope, I’ve never fallen in love.</p><p>(11:46) Apparently I just flirt</p><p>(11:46) During high school btw, I had this huuuge crush on my senior</p><p>(11:48) <strong>Oh, and I assume you were rejected, am I right?</strong></p><p>(11:48)  Hey! I never confessed</p><p>(11:49) <strong>Why? You seem a very straightforward person!</strong></p><p>(11:49) I usually am, but</p><p>(11:49) I don’t know, askin’ him out would’ve been kind of inappropriate, I suppose</p><p>(11:50) <strong>Do you think he liked you back?</strong></p><p>(11:51) How could it be otherwise?!</p><p>(11:52) <strong>Please, forgive the foolishness of my question.</strong></p><p>(11:52) Just because yer my favorite tangerine. What about ya</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday PM</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(07:08) <strong>I'm so sorry, my phone died and then I started my shift at the bookshop! :(</strong></p><p>(07:14) Don't worry, tangerine</p><p>(07:15) <strong>So, uhm, I also think I’ve never been in love</strong></p><p>(07:17) <strong>I mean, I had a toxic relationship that lasted two years</strong></p><p>(07:17) <strong>But it was more like an endless horror show, definitely not love </strong></p><p>(07:20) Oh</p><p>(07:20) That suck</p><p>(07:20) Do ya, uhm, want to talk about it?</p><p>(07:31) <strong>Well, it's not like there's much to say to be honest!</strong></p><p>(07:31)<strong> I had a boyfriend and he was incredibly jealous, there were lots of arguments</strong></p><p>(07:32) <strong>I mean, I’m super friendly and super cute, so I totally understand that he had reasons to be jealous...</strong></p><p>(07:33) Such a modesty</p><p>(07:33) <strong>I don’t want to hear that from you</strong></p><p>(07:33)<strong> It’s true by the way, there’s no point in denying something so obvious pfff.</strong></p><p>(07:34) Yeah yeah, ya gremlin, yer too cute for this world</p><p>(07:34) But why did it last so long?</p><p>(07:34) I mean, ya seem the type of guy who needs lots of personal space</p><p>(07:35) And ‘m pretty sure ya don’t have lots of freedom in a toxic relationship</p><p>(07:38) <strong>You’re right, but I hate giving up on things in general. </strong></p><p>(07:38)<strong> I hate giving up on people too.</strong></p><p>(07:38) <strong>That’s why, instead of ending the relationship, I tried to fix it </strong></p><p>(07:39)<strong> I mean, I was totally wrong and I don’t want to justify myself, but what I thought was </strong></p><p>(07:39) <strong>''I can do more’' </strong></p><p>(07:39)<strong> ''I can work harder to improve our relationship''</strong></p><p>(07:40) <strong>‘’I can be better, I want to do better, I can make it better’’</strong></p><p>(07:40) <strong>Uhm, it’s super duper silly, but breaking up in my mind meant losing, it meant I wasn’t good enough</strong></p><p>(07:41) <strong>I don’t know, the fact that I couldn't adjust it made me feel small and powerless and so frustrated, I was so angry with myself</strong></p><p>(07:41) <strong>Therefore, since I’m stubborn and I couldn’t accept the fact that I wasn’t able to do anything, I’ve just became obsessed</strong></p><p>(07:42) <strong>And that’s why it lasted almost two years</strong></p><p>(07:42) <strong>Then, I’ve finally realized that I had to take care of myself, mentally and physically, and that the right choice was to end it</strong></p><p>(07:43) <strong>Aaand, here I am :D</strong></p><p>(07:45) I’m sorry </p><p>(07:45) And I don't even know what to say because I've never been in a toxic relationship before</p><p>(07:47) <strong>That’s straaange, I totally thought you were the toxic type</strong> </p><p>(07:47) HEY!!!</p><p>(07:48) <strong>Kidding softie :P </strong></p><p>(07:48) <strong>But I do think that you need a lot of attention</strong></p><p>(07:49) I don’t need attention, I deserve it </p><p>(07:50) And I admit that there’s a chance that I get jealous sometimes, but in a nice way!</p><p>(07:50) <strong>There’s no nice way of being jealous</strong></p><p>(07:51) Yer wrong, there’s the ‘I’m so happy with ya and I’m so scared that ya’ll leave me sooner or later’ type of jealousy </p><p>(07:52)<strong> Oh my god</strong></p><p>(07:52) What</p><p>(07:52) <strong>You’re afraid of being left alone</strong></p><p>(07:53) <strong>I wasn’t expecting this at all, you seem so sure about yourself and so uncaring about others?</strong></p><p>(07:53) <strong>I didn’t mean it in a bad way, but I thought you were extremely independent </strong></p><p>(07:54) Well, I usually am, I don’t give a shit about the 99.999999% of population to be honest</p><p>(07:54) But there are some people to whom I’m particularly attached</p><p>(07:55) <strong>You’re soft</strong></p><p>(07:56) NO I’M NOT DON’T START and now i’m gonna put my phone away</p><p>(07:56) ‘Cause I’ve got important things to do tomorrow and I can't let myself be distracted</p><p>(07:57) <strong>What things?</strong></p><p>(07:58) Can’t tell ya</p><p>(07:58) <strong>&gt;.&lt;</strong></p><p>(07:59) <strong>Fine, good night Akinari</strong></p><p>(08:00) Nope</p><p>(08:01) Good night, little tangerine</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sunday AM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(09:05) <strong>Good morning softie!</strong></p><p>(09:08) <strong>The MSBY team is playing today, I’m so excited! I cheer for them! </strong></p><p>(09:10) <strong>Aaand, I know you're busy, but I'll still do the commentary to keep you updated because I’m a kind-hearted guy </strong></p><p>(09:11) <strong>But I warn you, I’m very passionate about this. Extremely passionate. </strong></p><p>(09:15) <strong>Oh, Zoro’s here! He loves Bokuto Koutarou too!</strong></p><p>(09:30)<strong> So, the match has started! And what an impressive serve from Sakusa! How can he be THAT good?</strong></p><p>(09:30) <strong>He’s superlative</strong></p><p>(09:30) <strong>Dazzling</strong></p><p>(09:30) <strong>I think I’m gonna cry oh my god he’s perfection</strong></p><p>(09:43) <strong>And Hoshiumi is on fire too, sheesh! His reception was spectacular!</strong></p><p>(09:44) <strong>You know, I’ve always admired him, because he’s short but look where he managed to get!</strong></p><p>(09:44)<strong> His abilities are terrifying, jeez! </strong></p><p>(09:51) <strong>DID YOU SEE SAKUSA’S ACE? Holy shit, it was unbeliaveble!</strong></p><p>(09:51) <strong>He literally dumbfounded the opposing team! </strong></p><p>(09:52) <strong>This is so unfair, by the way. I mean, he’s super talented AND he’s good looking too? </strong></p><p>(09:52) <strong>I must admit it, I’m a little bit jealous. </strong></p><p>(10:01) <strong>Ugh, it’s Hoshiumi again!!! Damn him and his damned spikes! He’s incredible, watching him makes me so furious! </strong></p><p>(10:06) <strong>The first set goes to the Adlers. 25-23</strong></p><p>(10:08) <strong>I’m a little upset, but both teams are giving their all. It’s going to be an unforgettable match!</strong></p><p>(10:20) <strong>Oh my god!</strong></p><p>(10:20) <strong>Look at Miya Atsumu’s eyes! </strong></p><p>(10:20)<strong> I mean, his irises are literally burning! HE’S SO COOL! And he’s going to serve! </strong></p><p>(10:20) <strong>I hope he doesn’t kill anyone </strong></p><p>(10:21)<strong> DID HE JUST</strong></p><p>(10:21) <strong>DID YOU SEE HIS ACE</strong></p><p>(10:21) <strong>What a lethal serve!!! Shit, he’s a breathtaking player!</strong></p><p>(10:23) <strong>TWO CONSECUTIVES ACES??? For fucking real? He’s a demon!</strong></p><p>(10:24) <strong>I can’t believe it, three aces for Atsumu Miya! </strong></p><p>(10:24) <strong>I think I’m in love.</strong></p><p>(10:24) <strong>I’m definitely in love. </strong></p><p>(10:24) <strong>I’m sorry softie, it can’t work between us. </strong></p><p>(10:30)<strong> Meanwhile, Zoro tried to kill me.</strong></p><p>(10:31) <strong>He was hungry and apparently he doesn’t care about the match, food is the only thing that really matters for him. </strong></p><p>(10:35) <strong>So, Black Jackals won the second set, 27-29! LET’S GOOOO!</strong></p><p>(10:50)<strong> I know I’m a pain in the ass during volleyball matches, but I just want to (softly) say that</strong></p><p>(10:51) <strong>BOKUTO KOUTAROU HAS MY SOUL</strong></p><p>(10:51) <strong>He converges all the attention of the public and of the opponents on himself!</strong></p><p>(10:51) <strong>It seems he’s saying: look at me, world!</strong></p><p>(10:52) <strong>The way he crushes the ball, the way he moves, his expressions too! </strong></p><p>(10:52)<strong> He’s a concentrate of devastating power! </strong></p><p>(10:52)<strong> I would die for him, no jokes. </strong></p><p>(11:05) <strong>YEEES, the third set goes to the Jackals too! </strong></p><p>(11:08) <strong>You're going to kill me as soon as you see all these messages</strong></p><p>(11:08) <strong>Unless Zoro does it first</strong></p><p>(11:24) <strong>Ugh, Ushijima is going to be a pain in the ass during this set! Did you see his spike?</strong></p><p>(11:24) <strong>I think it shook the whole stadium</strong></p><p>(11:33) <strong>DID YOU SEE HOSHIUMI</strong></p><p>(11:33)<strong> He started flying for real!</strong></p><p>(11:39)<strong> I'm trying to contain myself, but the Adlers have just won the fourth set</strong></p><p>(11:40) <strong>I don't think my heart will hold during the tie break</strong></p><p>(11:40) <strong>My stomach hurts</strong></p><p>(11:41) <strong>I won't text you because I can't afford to miss even half a second of the game</strong></p><p>(12:02) <strong>MSBY LOST 17-15</strong></p><p>(12:02)<strong> I’m so upset! The match was great, though. </strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sunday PM </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>(08:02) <strong>Not to be clingy, but are you still alive? </strong></p><p>(09:05) Hey cracker</p><p>(09:05) Unfortunately, yes. I’ll text ya tomorrow</p><p>(09:06) <strong>Oh! Goodnight, then! </strong></p><p>(09:06) <strong>Uhm, so, I’m perfectly aware that we don't know each other. However, if you need someone to talk to, I’m here!</strong></p><p>(09:08) <strong>Okay, it won't be as funny as yours, but take this</strong></p><p>(09:08) <strong>What's the dumbest animal in the jungle? </strong></p><p>(09:08)<strong> A polar bear!</strong></p><p>(09:10) …</p><p>(09:10) I appreciate the effort, but I didn’t get it</p><p>(09:10) Oh no, wait</p><p>(09:11) Now I get it</p><p>(09:11) My eyes are bleeding </p><p>(09:11) Holy shit, ya suck at this</p><p>(09:12) <strong>Well, I was just trying to help!</strong></p><p>(09:13) Yeah, ‘m sorry. Thank you, but right now I just wanna die</p><p>(09:17)<strong> :(</strong></p><p>(09:17) <strong>I’m really upset with your upsetness</strong></p><p>(09:17) <strong>Can I call you?</strong></p><p>(09:20) What?</p><p>(09:21) <strong>What what?</strong></p><p>(09:21) Call me?</p><p>(09:21) <strong>Yep, call you! I can act as a distraction, I’m pretty good at cheering up!</strong></p><p>(09:22) Yer good at cheering up, yer good at massages, yer a redhead with freckles and ya also got a nice ass</p><p>(09:22) Yer playing dirty, ya know that? </p><p>(09:22) Call</p><p> </p><p>Incoming call from ''Tangerine''</p><p> </p><p>''<strong>Oh, uhm, hello!</strong>''</p><p>''Hi, tangerine''</p><p>''<strong>Woah!</strong>''</p><p>''Woah what?''</p><p>''<strong>Your voice! I like it a lot, it’s kind of... seductive!</strong>''</p><p>''It’s kind of fuckin’ what''</p><p>''<strong>Seductive! And I love the kansai dialect! Super duper hot!</strong>''</p><p>''Oh, uhm, ugh''</p><p>''<strong>Hey?</strong>''</p><p>''Fuck''</p><p> </p><p>End call</p><p> </p><p>(09:24) <strong>Did you just hang up on me?</strong></p><p>(09:25) I was choking! You can’t say things like hot and seductive and expect me to keep it cool!</p><p>(09:25) <strong>Oh my god, are you really panicking that much?</strong></p><p>(09:25) <strong>We don't have to talk if it makes you uncomfortable!</strong></p><p>(09:26) It doesn’t make me uncomfortable and I’m not panicking at all, I’m perfectly calm</p><p>(09:26) Ya just caught me off guard! Call me again</p><p> </p><p>Incoming call from ''Tangerine''</p><p> </p><p>''<strong>Hello Mr. who chokes because of the embarrassment.</strong>''</p><p>''Oh my god stop it I-ugh-FINE, I’m embarrassed as shit!''</p><p>''<strong>But why? You sound so freaking cool!</strong>''</p><p>''Yeah and ya sound like a fucking nightingale! Which means that your voice is hot as fuck but in a chirpy way! And that’s even more stunning!''</p><p>''<strong>Woah! That’s… that’s a lot!</strong>''</p><p>''Jesus Christ, I had no intention of saying that out loud.''</p><p>''<strong>I'm glad you did it anyway! Thank you!</strong>''</p><p>''See?! Even your way of thanking me sounds so full of joy, for fuck’s sake!''</p><p>''<strong>It’s because I’m super duper happy to hear your voice!</strong>''</p><p>''…''</p><p>''<strong>Softie?</strong>''</p><p>''Yer gonna kill me. ''</p><p>''<strong>Are you blushing?</strong>''</p><p>''I’m fucking burning.''</p><p>''<strong>And do you feel better now?</strong>''</p><p>''As hard as it’s to believe, yes.'' </p><p>''<strong>So, the call thing worked!</strong>''</p><p>''It definitely did. Uhm, thank you, tangerine.''</p><p>''<strong>Oh, I also like the way you say tangerine! Your accent is so cool!</strong>''</p><p>''Shit. Gimme a break, ya orangy demon.''</p><p>''<strong>You know what? I have the feeling that I knew you.</strong>''</p><p>''<strong>Maybe it's because you told me you were famous, but your voice reminds me of someone!</strong>''</p><p>''<strong>Is it possible that I've seen you on television?</strong>''</p><p>''Who knows.''</p><p>''<strong>I hate you.</strong>''</p><p>''Yeah yeah, truth is yer crazy ‘bout me, isn’t it?''</p><p>''<strong>Who knows.</strong>''</p><p>''I hate ya too.''</p><p>''<strong>I’m going to win our bet and you’re going to tell me what your name is!</strong>''</p><p>''So stubborn and so sure ‘bout yerself, uh?''</p><p>''<strong>Yup! There’s nothing wrong in being confident!</strong>''</p><p>''I know, mon petit mandarine.''</p><p>''<strong>…</strong>''</p><p>''Ya still there?''</p><p>''<strong>Nope, I’m dead. Using french wasn’t fair.</strong>''</p><p>''Well, you were the one who wanted to call, so now take your responsibility.''</p><p>''<strong>Uh uh</strong>.'' </p><p>''Uhm...''</p><p>''<strong>Sooo...</strong>''</p><p>''What?''</p><p>''<strong>I’m glad we talked! And I’m glad your brother gave you the wrong number!</strong>''</p><p>''Me too, tangerine.''</p><p>''<strong>Aaaand, everything’s will be okay!</strong>''</p><p>''It’s already more than okay.''</p><p>''Now I hope you'll excuse me, but I really have to go and die of shame ‘cause I’ve never said somethin’ cheesier than this shit, so goodbye.''</p><p>''<strong>I like cheesy things! Good night, softie.</strong>''</p><p>''‘Night cracker.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry for this I don't even know what to say except for I'm deeply sorry. Thank you for reading and for all the love you're giving to this shitty thing, thank you so much! I'm sorry for my english OH AND this is super important, Rainbow Connection was a reference towards (for?? I don't know the preposition ahahah) the wonderful amazing breathtaking and devastating fanfiction ''I need memories'', that broke my heart. So, uhm, I don't know, thank you again for all the love and i'm sorry it's super late and THANK YOU AGAIN, I hope to upload forth chapter in a month! See ya! ♥ Love you all and please, PLEASE, take care of yourself! (this is my <a href="https://twitter.com/ShouyouHinata10">twitter</a>)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>